


【润智】欲

by Wureswe



Series: 完结 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe





	1. Chapter 1

1

他们相遇在一片灯红酒绿里。

 

人影绰绰，杯酒交横，红紫霓虹光线交错中，音箱放着震耳欲聋的摇滚乐，舞池中央男男女女看不清身形。

大野嘴里含着的那口威士忌还没咽下去，灯光音乐尖叫搞得他胸口翻涌着直犯恶心，只靠着自己那点微妙的洁癖才没把酒吐回玻璃杯里。

他揉着太阳穴走出去，进洗手间把酒吐了，洗了把脸，抬头看向镜中自己，对面的人脸上挂着说不清的疲惫沧桑，在周末深夜3点歌舞伎町俱乐部里十足的异类。

原本只是一次公司员工聚餐，喝到一半，突然有人提起想找点新的邂逅。

不该一时脑子发晕跟他们一起来的。大野抹了下脸，忍不住想。

别人不知道他的性向，进了店里各自散了去找乐子，只有他一个人留在舞池里，又怕自己露怯，只能站着灌酒。

——我到底在干什么呢。

他手撑在洗面台上，盯着水流汇聚在排水口汩汩流动着消失不见。

快30的人，公司里地位不上不下，普通员工，没什么生活激情生活目标，没出柜，没对象，陪着年轻人们到这样的地方寻求邂逅，然后自己一个人喝着闷酒。

回去吧，再待下去也没什么意思。他吸了吸鼻子，抬脚往外走。

通道很狭窄，不远处几个青年聚在一起抽烟，大野被勾得也有些犯烟瘾，咬咬牙步子迈得大了些。

有个人抬起头。大野余光瞥了一眼，脚步微微一顿。

那人大概20刚出头，身上还沾着些许少年锐气，皮肤白皙嘴唇红润丰满，睫毛在昏暗光线下晃出一片深深浅浅的重影。

他似乎察觉到大野视线，眼珠转转，看向他这边。

大野觉得自己的灵魂像被那淡淡扫过的视线看穿了一样，手足无措地僵直在原地。

舞厅的门突然被拉开，里面传来几声叫喊，那群人里有人招手回应，接着呼啦啦一群人走了进去。

那青年嘴里没叼烟，只拎着罐酒，走入门前的一霎那，又回头看了一眼大野，嘴角挂着浅笑。

大野看着他消失在门那边，才如梦初醒般察觉自己连呼吸都忘记，怔怔想着对方临走前对他做的那几个口型。

 

“再见吧。”

 

2

午夜梦回，那青年的相貌神情像深深扎根在他眼皮下，反反复复出现在他所思所想里。

第三次梦到那双深邃眼眸含着笑意凑近时，大野一个激灵睁开眼，抬手蹭了蹭额头上汗珠，思考起自己被下了咒的可能性。

下一个周末，他下班冲回家迅速淋浴换衣，找了套朴素到低调的T恤衫加牛仔裤，在书店里晃啊晃混到夜里8点多，抿着嘴往之前那家店的方向去。

大野没想太多——好吧他想过的梦到过的很多——但求的不多，就是单纯想再看一眼那青年。

也许只是因为那匆匆一眼让那人相貌在他心里神格化了些，也许再见他一次大野就会意识到那不过就是当晚酒精灯光编织的一个虚幻梦境。

他还是站在之前来时的小桌旁一个人喝着闷酒，借着舞池里花里胡哨的霓虹灯努力打量每个人的身影，然后迎来一次又一次的失望。

已经到了后半夜。大野手里那杯酒早喝完了，剩下的冰块都被他嚼吧嚼吧咽进肚里，上次来时末尾的那种眩晕感一阵阵往上涌。

没准人家就是突发奇想来这家店玩一玩，不是固定在这里打混。大野想着，挫败感顶上来，叹口气摇摇头，决定放下自己那点诡异的执念。

他正要去拉门把手，外面有人先他一步推开门走进来。大野和领头的人均是一愣。

“松润，怎么了？”青年身后有人出声问道。

领头的人又仔细看了大野一眼，侧着身子——视线停留在大野身上，对身后说：“你们进去吧，我有个新朋友。”

大野后颈汗毛倒竖，很是局促地站着没动地方，任跟在青年后面一群人打量自己。他想装作没事人一样迈步离开，但青年那对撩人的眼睛直勾勾看过来，他就像被施了咒般动弹不得。

“换个地方说话？”青年见朋友都散入人群里，冲大野笑了笑。

 

3

大野一手攀在青年肩头一手搂着他腰，晕晕乎乎地研究手底下这几层衣服下面是怎样精瘦的躯体。

青年把他按在墙上，手沿着他背脊暧昧游走，接吻间隙轻笑一声：“我还不知道你叫什么？”

大野眼睛被他身后突然经过的轿车灯光晃了下，脑子还没怎么转过弯，只一心眷恋对方柔软温热的唇舌，踮着脚想蹭上去，被按了按肩膀，含糊不清地说：“大野。大野智。”

对方摩挲着他后颈吻过来，大野忍不住喘出一声适意的喟叹，两手自动自发搂得更用力了些。

像对他的反应很满意似的，青年轻咬了下他下唇，顺着他下颌线一路轻吻到耳根，舌尖划过他耳垂：“我叫松本润。”

大野腰一阵阵发软，勉强记起他们还在马路边上，不敢叫出声音，只抓着松本衣服胡乱点了点头。

松本手扣着他腰窝往自己怀里按，又笑了一声：“大野桑，反应太快了。”

大野自己也能感觉到裤子发紧，眼神躲闪着，抓着松本的手倒一点没放松。

“要去找个地方开房间吗？”松本吻回大野嘴唇，吐息灼热。

大野眯着眼看那对浓密的睫毛近距离忽闪，想你现在要我拿着枪照自己脑门来一发我也是愿意的。

 

4

大野微拱起背呻吟着，看松本红得妖冶的嘴唇吞吐自己性器，想啊不对现在要我照自己脑门开一枪我才是愿意的。

他快两年多没与人这样亲密过，之前还被撩拨得爬旅馆楼梯时腿脚都是软的，没多久便射出来，胳膊挡在脸上，怕自己表情太软弱被松本笑话。

青年低笑着拉下他手腕按到床单上，在他肚脐小腹那一片细细舔吻。大野被他发丝嘴唇动作磨得发痒，忍不住磨蹭着往后躲，又被拉着手腕抓回去。

松本身上白T长裤还没褪下去，大野先被剥得精光，赤条条躺在人家下面。他伸了只脚去蹭松本T恤衫下摆，脚趾勾着衣服边缘直拉到能看清对方腰线的程度，被轻轻拍了下膝窝。

松本挑眉含笑盯着他，大野舔舔下唇，支起上身伸手去掀他衣摆，指尖沿着对方白皙平滑皮肤一点点抚到胸口肩颈。松本自己将T恤衫甩到一边，把大野拉过去接吻。

轻啄舔吻的状态下，大野神志还清明些，手指滑过松本小腹，解了半天腰带扣，两手齐上，还没解开，喉咙里低吟着几个不满的音节，嘴唇也不自觉嘟起来。松本笑得眼角多了道细纹，拉着他的手沉默着教他解法，抽了腰带，先走到床头柜旁边把里面安全套拿出来，扔给大野：“能帮我撕开吗。”

句尾语气没带问号。

大野耳根子发热，挠挠头发闷声不响照做了，等松本坐回床上，又主动伸手帮他套上。

松本垂着眼看他手指动作，呼吸时不时滞住，等大野完事了，便把他手抓过来轻咬住指尖：“下次你帮我做，别用嘴，用手。我想看。”

粗糙湿润的舌苔扫在指尖上，把大野刺激得整条胳膊带肩膀都是酥的。他没来得及思考“下次”这个字眼，软着音调嗯了几声。松本按着他肩膀压下去，把他两腿拉开，手里捏着个小瓶。

大野盯着他把手指涂得油光水滑，下腹部几乎绷得发疼，后腰在床单上蹭了几下，含混不清地说了声“快点”。

松本挑起一边眉毛瞥了他一眼，手伸到下方，食指中指一起探入，试探着按了一个指节，见大野只是喘息低吟，食指停留在入口，只把中指埋进去。

内壁蠕动着缠上来。松本抽动下手指，突然开口道：“大野桑，来之前你自己扩张过？”

身下男人不由自主颤了一下，耳朵尖的那些红迅速扩散到脖颈。松本忍不住笑出声，低头亲了亲他侧脸。

大野内心喊着怎么着啊本来今天就是冲着你来的我提前做做白日梦又不犯法，面上窘得通红，恨不得把脸埋进床单里，被松本掰回来：“那我就不浪费时间了。”说着一下子埋了三根手指进去。

大野呜咽了一声，手腕在床单上狠狠磨了磨，揪着布料拉扯，随着手指进出动作不断松开再抓住，几乎能感受到松本手指关节形状和微微屈起时筋脉的动向。

他呻吟声渐渐控制不住溢出唇边，被按到敏感处时腰快弓成虾子一样弹起来，朦胧间听见松本低声骂了句，紧接着被对方俯下身像是发泄般恶狠狠吻住。

青年眉头拧在一起，像是有些恼怒：“你再这么叫我就没法忍了。”

大野没听懂他说什么，晕乎乎想着天啊他这个表情怎么也这么好看，手环住松本脖颈把他拉下来索吻，嘴唇印在对方唇上磨蹭，黏糊糊接了句：“为什么要忍呢？”

他被顶得只能将将攀在床头板上保持平衡时才明白为什么。

 

年轻人体力好啊。

 

松本双手扣着他腰激烈地进出，大野膝盖撑不住，手指死抠在木板顶端，整个人快塌下去。原本撑在床头板上的手肘滑落到枕边，指尖在木板上漫无目的地抠了几下，被松本拉下去按在他自己高昂的性器上。

大野上半身全栽回床单上，喘息呻吟嘴角涎液眼角泪水额头汗水都被布料吸收进去，松本稍稍退出来，拉着他大腿将他翻过来正面朝上对着天花板，又捏着他臀肉直挺挺插进去，每次插入都重重撞在那一点。

大野叫声已经不成样子，略沙哑的高音里夹杂着哭腔，断断续续反复喊着松本的名字，撸动着自己下身的手动作渐渐加快，射出来的一瞬间扬起下巴声音梗在嗓子眼里，几乎快昏死过去。

柔软内壁纠缠着不肯让人离开，松本咬着牙又顶了几下，低声骂了句“可恶”，手指在大野腿弯处按出几道痕迹。

大野眼神迷蒙着看青年半张着嘴唇胸口不住起伏，想开口说些什么，眼皮一打架，歪头直接昏睡了过去。

 

5

第二天一大早大野被自己手机闹钟吵醒后呆愣盯着陌生的天花板看了许久，才慢慢回忆起昨夜发生的事。

他看看房间，没有其他人的痕迹；又看看自己身上，干干爽爽，大概是松本帮他擦洗过了，只有腰部大腿上留了几个青紫的印记。

大野仔细想了想昨天的事，忍不住捂着脸长长地叹了口气。

他年轻时也不是没跟别人419过，但做了一次就睡倒的情况还是头一回。

丢人啊。他心情有点沉痛。

松本看上去和他差了大概5、6岁，血气方刚的年纪，大概瞧不上他这样的吧。

大野慢腾腾走进浴室，看见镜子里肩膀锁骨上也留了几片吻痕，忍不住回忆起松本嘴唇的触感和他高潮时的神情。

他又愣了会儿神，才洗漱一番，姑且出去检查了一下钱包钥匙，什么都没少。

大野摸着后颈，嘴唇微微撅起来。

好吧。一夜激情，现在结束了，该回到他原本平静无趣的生活去了。

他套上衣服，扭头看了看房间，垂着眉眼把灯光按灭，转身走向门口，刚要弯腰把昨天随便甩掉的鞋子捡起来，忽而觉得有什么不对劲，皱眉抬头看了看，发现有张便利贴贴在门镜下面。

大野把那纸条撕下来。字迹很工整。上面写着“我基本每周末那个时间都在那家店里呆着。下次来的时候不用提前去等我。”

落款是MJ。语气直白得像是笃定大野会再回来找他。


	2. Chapter 2

6

大野坐在办公桌前敲着报告书，视线焦点时不时游移到右下角的时间条上。

17:24。

他正出神，有人啪地一声把软趴趴的文件夹拍在他头顶：“还没下班呢，别一直发呆。”

大野眨眨眼，抬头看向二宫：“我这周的工作做完了，正在打月末汇报用的表格。”

二宫一挑眉：“你是说因为你提前完成了工作，我就该给你敲锣打鼓庆祝你可以上班心不在焉了？”

“……”大野说不过他，低头勤恳地继续敲字。

二宫瞟瞟四周，弯下腰在大野耳边轻声说：“大叔，你都好久没修眉换领带了，情绪挺高涨的嘛，晚上有约会啊？”

大野用手肘推了他一下。只许州官放火不许百姓点灯的烦人上司。

二宫眼见他耳朵根发红，窃笑着直起身，装模作样地咳了一声，拍拍他肩膀：“加油吧。”

说罢转身便走，把大野凉飕飕的眼神甩在身后。

大野又看了眼时间。过了3分钟。

他也不明白自己这样坐立不安的期待到底从何而来。即使下了班，他也不能立刻见到松本。更别提对方只与他见了两次面，期间有一次大部分时间还都用在了滚床单上。

想到这里，大野在座椅上挪动了下位置，双腿微微屈起。

上班时间。他默念。不能去想松本那双眼睛。

撩人的，诱惑的，眼睛。

 

“——……”

大野回过神，抿了抿嘴唇。

现在他更坐立不安了，物理上的。

 

好容易捱到下班，男人去拉面店吃了晚饭。他本来想点煎饺和拉面的套餐，转念想想饺子馅里包的蒜可能留下气味，便只点了碗味增拉面。

他像一个普通的上班族，熬过五天工作日，坐在挂着门帘的小店里安静吃面。夜里会回到空无一人的家，喝罐啤酒，看会儿深夜节目，第二天睡个懒觉。

大野小口小口饮着冰水，回想着一周前他平素周末的行程。有时是放着音乐打扫下房间，有时是画画。沉浸在他自己的世界里。

他想着松本的事，一时间心情又有些烦杂。

这一周里，他尽量克制自己不要去想关于青年的事情，但每当一个人走在路上或者早晚洗漱看着镜子，那些乱七八糟的念头便涌现出来。

松本不像已经进入社会的工作人士，一个年轻的、精致近妖的青年，如果只是追求身体欲求的关系，没必要专门找上大野，大概他只要往夜店舞池中央一站，招一招手，便会有各式各样的蜂蝶被吸引过去。

也许他就是靠这样的方式维生也说不定。

——不过上次大野的钱包手机并没有什么损失。

男人抓了抓头发，站起身结账，决定回家洗个澡冷静一下。

 

深夜两点多，大野站在夜店霓虹灯下，有一点自暴自弃，有一点随遇而安。左右就是一场邂逅一次艳遇，当成周末的消遣也没什么大不了的。

而且就算要给松本花钱也挺值回票价的。

他找了张皮沙发坐下，打算边喝点什么边等松本来。还没点单，突然有人一手搭在他坐着的沙发靠背上：“今天是坐着喝酒？”

大野抬起头，看见松本穿着黑色皮衣皮裤，里面是一件打着亮片的白T，戴着硕大的戒指，脖子上挂着串项链。像个地下摇滚乐队的成员。

大野见松本坐下，开口道：“衣服好华丽啊。”

松本手指勾着自己项链问：“这些？刚才陪朋友去了个party，所以穿成这样的。”

他一挑眉：“你不喜欢？”

“没，”大野摇摇头，“就是觉得你穿成这样也挺合适的。长相就很华丽嘛。”

松本低头笑了笑，像是有些害羞。

大野说：“刚才你问我什么来着？”

“嗯？……你今天想坐着喝酒？”

男人略显困惑地眨眨眼：“你之前看见过我站着？”

“对，那边的小桌。”松本指了指吧台附近大野之前站着喝酒的地方：“你第一次来的时候我就看见你了。一个人静静站在那里，我经过你背后的时候就想：‘啊、屁股形状看上去不错啊。’本来想找你说话的，但是当时别人拉我去走廊里聊天，就暂时耽搁了。”

他想起什么似的露齿一笑：“不过现在看来结果一切都好。”

大野面上发烫，咬了咬下唇，决定直接问：“你、呃……你平时都这样——”

他想不出恰当的用词，松本微偏头观察他神色，轻笑着问：“都这样直接？还是强硬？”

“……大概是吧？”

“其实还好啦，最开始的时候我真的就是想先从聊聊天了解下你的事开始的。但是一步到位也不错。”

“你经常在这种地方找对象吗？”

“不，在太乱的地方找到的人性格也很容易合不来，所以我很少在类似的地方胡来。”

松本摸了摸鼻尖：“不过我对大野桑你真的很感兴趣。你身上符合我喜好的地方太多了，相性也挺好的。所以上次走之前我给你留了纸条。”

他笑容里混杂着自信和惊喜：“后来想想也许应该给你留个电话号码。好在你今天真的来了。”

大野被青年裹着热度的视线注视着，忍不住垂下头，看向被舞池内绚烂光线打出几重纷繁阴影的玻璃桌面。他很少这样直面他人的好感，有点不知所措。

“我不怎么来这种地方……也不怎么习惯这类事情——”大野指了指松本和自己，“你确定我这样的人没关系吗？就算付钱我觉得都可能达不到你……呃、我们‘做’的标准。”

松本笑弯了眼：“我不要你的钱，就是对你的人感兴趣。而且我也定期去做检查，你需要的话我下次带健康证明来给你看。”

他凑近了一点，拉过大野的手，指腹轻轻摩挲他的指甲：“你怎么想？如果没什么别的想问的了，我就要做上周说好的事了。”

大野没听懂他说的话，呆呆地回应道：“嗯？”

 

7

似乎，上周，松本是说过类似“想看他用手帮他做”的话。

大概吧。那时候大野脑子也没怎么在运转，记不清楚。

就算松本说大野上周答应了要陪他玩BDSM，按照大野的记性，可能也会被蒙骗说服了觉得自己的确说过那样的话。

大野跪在地板上，抬眼打量松本的神情。青年半启着嘴唇，额头脖颈有细密的汗，意识到他的视线，睫毛闪了闪，低声笑道：“怎么了？”

音色仿佛夜露滑过柱星叶石，有些微颤动的回响。

大野的脊背不由自主被那声音带连着抖了下。他摇摇头，调整了双腿位置，继续手上的动作。

松本偶尔会轻叹一声，摸着大野耳朵侧脸，鼓励似的揉捏他发根处柔软的皮肤。大野嘴唇直颤，觉得自己下半身的反应才像是那个被服侍的，裤子绷得难受。

青年出言问道：“大野桑，你以前帮别人做的时候都喜欢这样吗？”

他指了指大野无意识翘起来的小指。

“啊、不，我没注意，”大野重新握住松本性器，“你很在意吗？”

“不是，就觉得不知为什么有点色情。你按自己喜欢的方式来就好。”

大野“哦”了一声，撸动了几下，小指自然而然又翘了起来。

松本的喘息声渐渐沉重，大腿肌肉时不时绷紧再放松。大野拇指滑过里筋，感受着手中器官血脉的搏动，眼前有些朦胧。

他下意识地想象着平时抚慰自己的动作，和青年插入体内时灼热坚硬的存在感，下半身像是一点点浸染了甘美的快意，身体深处涌动着酸软滚烫的酥麻，连细小的摆动腰部的动作都能让衣料的摩擦化作对下身的刺激。

“大野桑，注意下表情。”

松本提醒他似的点了点他肩膀。大野懵懂地抬起头，下唇泛着他自己无意识舔唇时留下的水光。

青年按在他侧脸的拇指力度大了点，又迅速回到原本轻柔抚摸的力道，他喉结滚动着，问：“还继续吗？要是累了的话直接做也行。”

“没关系。”大野回答，气息打在敏感的部位上，清晰地感受到手中性器跳动了一下。

松本似乎快到临界点了，胸口小腹随着呼吸翻着白皙的浪，喘息声带着点高亢的鼻音。

大野垂首，隔着一指宽的距离，嘴唇鼻尖依旧能感受到青年下身散发的热度，他像是被诱惑着一点点凑近，脑浆快被烧得沸腾。

大野嘴唇刚触碰到顶端，松本猛地弹了下腰：“——唔！”

男人还没反应过来，眼前一花，有什么灼热的液体打在他脸上，滑落的感触很是粘腻。

松本连声说着抱歉，站起身去房间另一边拿了纸巾回来帮他擦拭。有几滴精液沾在了大野眼皮上，他只好闭着眼乖乖坐在原地。

青年的手法很轻柔，有种对待珍视对象的仪式感。结束以后，松本把大野拉起来坐到床上，啄吻他唇角：“谢谢。”

大野嗫嚅着：“你觉得舒服就好。”下身热量和松本嘴唇柔软的触感让他浑身都软绵绵晕陶陶的，快从腰部融化至脚尖。

松本牵过大野的手按在自己仍未完全得到满足的性器上，男人像是被烫得猛一瑟缩的反应逗笑了他：“接着做？”

大野缠绵地吻着松本，右手搭在青年肩头，轻声说：“好。”

 

8

上一次做的时候前戏并不长，大野自己做了润滑和扩张，而松本中途被大野勾得有点心急火燎了，插入以后动作也强硬了些。

这回松本先射了一次，虽然还半勃起着，总归有了不少余裕，便专心研究大野的身体。

大野全身陷进床单里，松本手指动一下他抖一下。青年只堪堪埋了根中指在他体内，另外一只手沿着他腰侧缓慢地抚摸，打磨圆滑的指甲前端状若无意地划过皮肤，弄得大野小腹一阵紧缩，像麻痒又像快感。

松本手滑到他腿根，捏了两下，突然问：“大野桑，你平时去健身吗？”

“没……”

大野快被他摸到膝盖上方那片最敏感的区域，感受着松本干燥的手心扩散至自己身体的温度，大腿绷得快要抽筋。

松本抬眼看了他一下，睫毛扇动着：“但是你肌肉还挺结实的。”

大野摇着头，眼看着松本动作，忍不住出声叫停：“等下，我膝盖上面那里很怕痒，你别碰。”

松本挑眉，伸手在那里捏了一下：“这儿？”

大野叫了一声，拨拉松本的手，腿直往后缩：“真的不行、你别碰……”

“这里敏感的人很少见啊……”松本小声感慨着，扶住他小腿，在膝盖内侧亲了下：“而且肌肉的量也很适中，足够有男子气概，又不过分壮实。你真的没有固定健身吗？”

大野被说得害羞了，扭头不敢看他：“没有，顶多就周末跑步，偶尔在家里做点仰卧起坐之类的。”

松本手指搅动了两下，又问：“对了，大野桑，你有只用后面射过的经历吗？”

“没有。做的时候也没怎么在意过这个。”

青年点点头，把大野的腿拉开一些，又探进去一根手指，俯下身轻咬着他胸口乳晕周围的细嫩皮肤，手指在体内活动。

内壁沾连着的润滑液附着在手指上，随着屈起伸直的动作搅出粘稠的水声。大野时不时咬紧牙关，喘息时叹出几个颤抖的高音。体内的热慢慢累积，岩浆般流淌着，他全身上下快化成一滩，任松本揉搓。

松本搂着他的腰将他上身抱起来，鼻尖蹭着他耳垂，在脖颈处轻柔地吻着：“我想从后面来。”

大野点点头，顺从地转过身躺下去。松本撕开之前放在床边备用的安全套，掰着他臀肉，拇指在穴口揉了两下，一点点插进去。

大野有些辛苦地喘息着，性器随着松本进出的动作晃动着打在小腹上，涨得发疼，刚想伸手去抚摸自己，便被松本抓住了手腕：“大野桑，今天试着只用后面射一次吧。”

男人挣扎了两下，被松本按着另一只手拉到腰侧，顶进来时大野被撞开一点距离，再被青年拉着手腕扯回去。

动作太强硬了，体内被凶狠地贯穿再强行拔出来，大野晃动手腕的力气没两下便被撞没了，眼角溢出生理性的泪水。下身得不到满足，又挣不开松本的桎梏，分不清快感和闷绝的苦痛哪边占了上风。他只能抖着嘴唇牙关求饶：“不行、我射不出来…你放开，难受、真的难受……”

松本好整以暇地笑着：“慢慢来嘛，不用着急。”

大野咬着下唇闷哼，泪水被硬是晃了下来砸进床单里。青年掰着他手腕，换成一只手扣住的姿势，另一只手滑下去按在大野膝盖上方。

男人身体猛地弹了一下，呜咽着摇头：“不要碰了……求你了真的不要碰了……”

松本并没在意，揉捏着那里的肉，下身埋在大野体内，小幅度地摆着腰，碾磨他脆弱的地方。

大野实在躲不开，只能拼命忍着，双腿止不住地打颤，脑袋肩膀滑落到柔软的床单上，小腹酸疼得不行，只要一点轻微的碰触就能达到顶点，却被松本硬拉着，连磨蹭布料都做不到。

他快被逼疯了，额头在床单上用力蹭着，摇着头语无伦次表达拒绝：“你放开、放开……！想射…想、……不要了——”

松本捏着他乳尖，指甲有些用力地划过筋络，胸膛贴着男人汗湿的后背，低声笑着说：“大野桑，就算现在不行，迟早我也会想办法继续开发的，这次真的就这么算了？”

大野听不太懂他在说什么，只听出话里有放他一马的意思，胡乱点着头，松本刚松开手，他便立刻摸上自己的性器，只草草动作了两下，就颤抖着射了出来。

青年贴着他耳边含笑说了些什么，大野也没听清，只有轰鸣般幻听在脑内回响着，记忆和气力都随着高潮慢慢散退，最终只余下昏暗的空白。

 

9

他又晕过去了。

大野木木地盯着天花板，决定放弃自责，转为对松本的不满。

不能说不满。他纠正自己。舒服晕过去还要对人不满，他没那么忘恩负义。

那应该叫什么呢？感恩？支持？哪天给他送箱礼品盒？

他胡思乱想着，听见浴室里的水声戛然而止。松本擦着头发走出来，看见他睁开眼，便走过来坐到床边：“你醒了？”

大野眼珠转了转，瞟到松本发梢水珠滴落在他肩膀，顺着锁骨滑过胸口一路往下——

好了不看了。大野用力收回视线。昨天刚纵欲过度，大早上的，不利于身体健康。

松本低头在他额头亲了一下。大野眨眨眼：“几点了？”

“快12点了，我早上起来时就够低血压的了，没想到大野桑你醒得比我还晚。”

“我平时不会睡这么久的……”大野小声嘟囔。

松本咧嘴一笑：“昨天累了嘛，而且你晕过去以后我又拉着你做了一次。”

大野下意识地缩起腿，眼神躲闪了一阵，突然想起上周的经历，问道：“你今天怎么没提前走？”

“我周末本来也没什么工作，都是个人时间。我说了想要你的联系方式来着，打算等你睡醒以后再找你要。”

大野挠挠头，坐起身，爬下床去翻自己的钱包，找出张名片递给他：“名字、传真、电话号码还有邮箱，都在上面了。你要找我随便怎么联系都行。”

松本略显讶异地接过去看了看：“这上面写着你公司名字地址呢，给我没关系吗？”

大野并不介意：“你也可以趁我睡觉时直接翻我的手机钱包找这些信息看吧？既然你给我足够的尊重了，我也想回报你点什么。”

松本捏着那名片翻来覆去看了一会儿，笑着说：“感觉大野桑很容易被骗啊。”

大野微歪了头问：“那你会骗我吗？”

“……”

松本像是很惊讶地瞪大双眼，过了几秒钟，才温和而坚定地笑了笑：“不会。”


	3. Chapter 3

10

大野惊醒时，耳边仍回响着沉闷的雷声。

他缓慢地眨着眼。昨夜没有拉窗帘，百叶窗外，有闪亮的银蛇撕裂天幕。又是一阵轰鸣，噼里啪啦的雨砸在玻璃窗上，依稀听得见回响。

秋天的第一场雨，来得过于激烈了些。

大野扭头看看床头柜上摆着的电子钟，清晨5点43。

身边躺着的人在被子里拱了拱，手臂撞上他的身体，翻了个身，把大野圈在怀里。

“……”

大野观察着松本的睡颜。青年的呼吸声与胸口伏动平稳如春风吹过茫茫草原，似乎是梦见了什么，眼皮翻了几个小小的波浪。

 

这已经是他们第五个一起度过的夜晚了。

 

松本似乎很是中意大野的身体和在床榻上的各种反应，从要到大野联系方式的下一个周五开始，每周提前一两个小时给大野发邮件，说已经到了两人惯例去的旅馆，昨晚10点便联系了他，做了一次，中间休息时聊了会儿天，最后差不多纠缠到2点多。

大野的人生经历里还没有过这样固定的性关系，与人交往以后倒是有，但和松本的关系并没有上升到感情层面，顶多只有中场休息或者做完以后的一点交流。

说轻松自然是轻松的，没有感情负担，可以纯粹地享受肌肤相亲的快乐，保持互不了解的状态，游离在对方的生活之外。

但要说他对松本一点好奇都没有也是假的。现在他只知道松本刚过完24岁生日，比他小3岁（大野果然不擅长猜人年龄），从穿着打扮的品味来看挺时尚的一个人，早起低血压。

——如果涉及到性格，还可以加上有点爱欺负人但总体很温柔这一点。还是大野从松本在床上偶尔喜欢做一点刚好让他哭出来，又不会真的伤害到他身体的行为上自己体悟出来的。

好奇。但不能好奇。

他不知道如果松本发现自己试图了解他的生活时会是什么反应。也许青年只是想找一个便利且符合自己喜好的床伴。一旦过界，关系便崩离瓦解。

 

大野伸了一条胳膊出去，把电子钟拿过来看了一眼。6点15。他想了想，小心翼翼地抬起松本的手臂放回床上，把自己那侧的被褥安放好，下了床，低头找自己的衣服裤子。

他刚系好裤腰带，床上躺着的人动了动，揉着眼睛皱眉看过来。

大野轻声说：“抱歉，吵醒你了？”

松本沉默着摇摇头，脑袋转了转，瞪着电子钟上显示的时间，辨认了许久，才开口道：“今天不是周六吗？起这么早干什么？”

大野走到床边捡起衬衫，边解开打结在一起的袖子边试图回想昨夜到底怎么扔的衣服。

“我有个项目企划书要周一交，昨天做好以后跟客户联系了一下，临下班之前对方才给回信，觉得有点地方应该修改。等周一去公司再改有点太赶时间了，打算周末去一趟。”

松本摸着额头低叹：“那也没必要这么早去吧……”

大野系着扣子：“我不喜欢让工作占用休息日，赶紧做完就可以正常休息了。”

松本趴在床上侧着头仰视着他打量了半晌，拉住他手腕拽过去，拇指揉开大野半握着的拳头，在他掌心印上一吻。

大野被他嘴唇的触感激得心神一震，还没来得及抽回手，就看见青年挑眉抬眼，由下而上直直地盯住他，嘴唇沿着他手腕一路向上绵延地吻着。

眼神深邃而妖艳，像盛放的罂粟。

大野气息有点虚：“我说了我要去工作……”

松本稍稍一使力，把男人拉得跪坐到床上，自己坐起身把他按倒在身下，解开他刚系好的纽扣，鼻尖在胸口处徘徊，低声问：“嗯？”

尾音里混杂着胸腔共鸣和甜腻的鼻音。大野背脊直发软，意志倒还残留着清明，欲迎还拒地推松本的肩膀：“我想去趟公司……”

青年这次连头都没抬，专心解他剩下的纽扣，顺着胸腹缱绻地吐息：“你这么早过去也不会开门的，等一会儿我开车送你，吃点东西以后再去工作。”

酥痒的热潮很快将大野淹没，他扶着松本后颈，时不时拱起后背，再说不出什么别的话。

 

两人走出旅馆时，雨势并没有减弱，斜斜地吹着刮着，风声呼啸。松本小声说了句有点冷啊，撑着伞迅速地往停车场走。

大野躲在他的伞下面，配合着他的步伐，尽量放轻脚步免得踩到水坑，松本先帮大野拉开副驾驶侧的车门，等他坐好以后，拉开门坐到驾驶席上。

大野小小打了一个哈欠，想想似乎没什么事做，干脆翻开公文包，把工作笔记拿了出来，先把昨天想到的修改点记下来。

他写写画画着，一时间没听见身边人的说话声。

“……桑？大野桑？”

大野后知后觉地抬起头：“……嗯？”

是红灯。松本不知被什么戳到笑点似的，莞尔看向他：“早上想吃什么？”

“啊……去便利店买点酸奶就好。”

“就吃这么点？”

“我早上本来也吃的不多。”

松本点点头。绿灯亮起。他对照着GPS导航，又向大野这边瞥了一眼：“工作？”

“算是吧，”大野吸了下鼻子，“在想一些可以加进企划书的点子。”

“好认真啊。”松本笑了笑。

语气听上去并没有包含嘲讽的意思。大野便很平常地回答：“把该做的好好做完而已。毕竟是工作。”

松本打着方向盘，又抛出一个问题：“你喜欢自己的工作吗？”

大野歪头想了想：“还好吧，不喜欢也不讨厌，就是工作嘛。”

“那你平时喜欢做什么？”

大野心头微跳。这是几周来松本第一次对他的私人生活感兴趣。

也可能只是用来延伸对话罢了。他又平静下来，回答道：“听音乐，画画，做黏土人什么的。”

松本偏头有些诧异地看他：“你喜欢画画？”

“嗯。从小就喜欢，以前还想当插画师来着。”

大野自己说着，自己笑起来。

 

正好到了便利店门口，松本停好车，对大野说：“下雨两个人一起不太方便，我替你去买，你平时喜欢什么牌子的酸奶？”

真周到啊。大野心想，报了牌子名，看松本撑着伞走远。

周末早上便利店顾客不多，松本很快便回来了，进车里打了个哆嗦，把塑料袋递给大野：“除了酸奶我还买了点别的，你有想吃的就拿，没有的话就留给我当早饭。”

大野随手翻了一下，有青汁，沙拉和几个西红柿生菜三明治，健康得一塌糊涂。

他小声说了谢谢，把自己的酸奶拿出去，挑了个三明治，又从包里翻出个携带式暖宝，连袋子一起还给松本：“昨天同事塞给我的，你放兜里揣着，捂捂手也好。”

松本接过。两个人各自吃了点东西，大野吃得慢，松本靠在方向盘上，盯了他一会儿，说道：“大野桑，下次要不要直接去我家？离你们公司也很近，有事送你比较方便。”

大野嘴里的三明治还没完全咽下去，鼓着脸颊愣愣地转头看向他。

松本被他的表情逗笑了：“怎么了？”

“呃……你要是觉得这样不方便，我现在下车自己走过去也没关系的。”

“我不是那个意思。”

“……？”

“移动时间短一点的话，下次你就可以多陪我一会儿吧？”

大野没顾得上害羞，先擦了一下鼻尖问：“诶？但是你不介意我去你家吗？”

松本含笑说：“大野桑的话应该没什么问题。”

这话是褒义还是贬义，大野不打算深究，只是认真想了想。

总这么付旅馆费用也有点浪费。而他暂时还不想让松本进他自己家门。

大野点点头：“好。”

青年的笑容扩大了几分：“那我一会儿给你发邮件，这样查起来也容易。”

大野又点了点头，心里七上八下，不知是期待还是不安。

 

11

松本的公寓的确离大野他们公司很近，坐电车两站的距离，比从新宿回来近得多。

大野在住宅区里绕了两圈，最终放弃挣扎，给松本发邮件问他住的是哪一栋楼。

松本：你现在在哪儿？我下去接你。

大野左看右看，没看见什么标志性的建筑物，只好说：我在马路边上站着，对面有秋千之类的健身器材。

松本：……

松本：好吧。总之我先下去找你，你站在原地不要动。

大野放下手机，扁扁嘴，觉得自己有点像被教育走丢时应该做什么的学龄前儿童。

好在住宅区公寓楼下面都是花坛草地，远远望去比较空旷，松本没花多少时间就找到了他。

临走到他公寓楼下面时，松本还反复指着周围跟大野确认，逗小孩一样：“记住了吗？从前面数第4栋，后面数第2栋，下次能找到了吧？”

大野很配合地认真点头嗯了好几声，然后看着笑弯腰的松本，自己也傻笑了一阵。

他的笑容很有感染力，真诚又灿烂，是这个叫“松本润”的青年展现给大野的新的一面。

 

晚饭是意面。大野本来想帮忙，可惜材料都提前准备出来了，松本没找到需要大野做的事，让他在房间里随便看看，找点DVD之类的打发时间。

大野只在客厅里转了几圈。普通的公寓，空间并不大，适合一个人生活。摆设井井有条，墙上挂着装饰画，有些高雅的人情味。

他随手抽了张电视柜里装着的碟片，是某个他不认识的乐队的演唱会，再看看其他的碟片，也大多是类似的live或者演唱会。

大野把它们放回原处，走到厨房门外：“你喜欢的乐队和歌手很多啊。”

“嗯？”松本正在洒罗勒，夹了根面喂给他：“尝尝味道。”

大野嚼了嚼，一下子笑开：“……好吃！”

“那就好。”松本转身继续装盘。“有些是我自己买的，有些是别人送的，里面有我负责舞台灯光演出的表演。”

“你是干这一行的？”大野觉得有点新奇。

“算是吧，现在在做一些演唱会幕后工作。”

松本的说法有些模棱两可，大野也没在意，回到客厅重新翻看那些碟片背面记载的工作人员名单，的确看到好几次“松本润”的名字。

大野知道的歌手不多，都是老一辈的，与这种现代风格的基本无缘，因此并没有多么兴奋。

 

说起来，松本的相貌，大概更适合站在台前而不是幕后吧。他想。

他还没往下思考，松本已经走出了厨房：“做好了，过来吃饭吧。”

大野放下影碟和那些模糊的猜测与疑惑，走向餐桌。

 

12

周六是个明媚的晴天，大野和松本一大清早都被阳光扰得不得好梦。大野醒得快，下床拉好窗帘，扶着腰坐回去。

大野躺在松本自家床上这事似乎刚刚好触碰到青年的癖好，昨夜缠人得紧，后半段耳鬓厮磨着要他喊自己的名字，听得开心了，会满足地笑着亲吻他的眼角。

还挺可爱。

 

大野揉了揉腰，刚想站起身，被拉住手腕跌坐回去。松本从被子里钻出个毛茸茸的脑袋，眉头紧紧纠在一起：“再睡会儿。”

应该是困得过了劲儿，连主语都省略了。大野轻轻晃了晃手腕：“我去做点东西吃。”

“………………”

松本很不情愿地松开手，又缩进被子里，声音闷在布料下：“冰箱和厨房里的东西你随便用。”

隔着被褥，能听见大野轻手轻脚走出卧室关好房门的声音。房间回归平静，松本很快重新陷入梦乡。

松本的回笼觉睡得并不久，再醒来时，他下意识往身边摸索了一阵，然后很不愉快地想起床伴刚才已经醒了。

他总共没观察过几次大野的睡相，想想也是损失，男人睡梦中的表情总透出几分与年龄不相符的稚嫩，看着连他早起的低血压都能被治愈不少。

松本按着太阳穴走到离厨房不远的地方，看见大野正在里面忙碌，有米饭和味增的香气，男人侧脸线条微微隆起，许是在集中注意力，下巴有点凸了出去。

他静静观察了好一会儿，等大野切完菜放下刀，才蹑手蹑脚走过去抱住他：“在做什么？”

大野没有被吓到，只是被吹拂在他耳边的气息弄痒了，抖抖肩膀，笑出声：“豚汁，米饭，还有烤鱼。你家里没有豆腐，我就把味增汤换成豚汁了。”

松本下巴磕在他肩膀上：“和食啊。”

“嗯。”大野后知后觉地问：“你不喜欢？面包咖啡那种比较好？”

“和食比较好。”松本吻着他脖颈，“下次我提前准备好豆腐。”

大野轻笑：“好。你喜欢清淡点的还是味道重的？”

“清淡的，你呢？”

“我也是。”

松本半天没说话，大野任由他抱着，端着盛着汤汁的小碟递到他唇边。

松本小声说着好吃，脑袋在大野耳边蹭了蹭：“大野桑，我觉得我有点喜欢你。”

大野当他是低血压还没清醒过来，开玩笑道：“做次早饭你就告白了，下次我穿围裙做饭你会不会跟我求婚？”

结果松本猛地一抬头：“诶？你会穿吗？”

大野觉得他的反应很有意思：“你想看吗？”

松本盯着他的脸观察了半晌，说道：“我没在开玩笑。”

“……？喜欢还是围裙？”

“两个都是。”

大野怔住，转瞬苦笑道：“你又不了解我，我们总共都没说过多少句话。”

松本并没否认：“嗯，所以我说有点喜欢你。”

大野关了电磁炉，继续苦笑：“这么说我也挺受伤的。”

“但是我想更了解你。”

松本直起身，拉着大野转过身正对着自己：“你愿意给我这样的机会吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

13

又是秋雨。淅淅沥沥，喧杂中有几分清净。

大野半夜被冻醒，打了个哆嗦，搓着胳膊，爬下沙发进卧室拿了条毛毯，又回到沙发上继续睡。

凉陌的夜，总会让人怀恋起肌肤相亲的温度。

他把毛毯又裹紧了些，睁开眼，是昏暗的夜色和无尽的黑暗。月色不会在雨夜造访。

松本现在在做什么呢？大野朦胧中想起。说不定和他一样，听着雨声，沉默地一个人倒在床上，寻找着不知为何走丢了的睡意。

他手指轻轻擦过沙发皮革，描画青年睫毛翘起的弧度。

 

我是喜欢他的。大野想。

他可以在见面相处不久后很快分辨得出对方是否适合自己，而松本毫无疑问是非常符合他要求的那种人。相貌、谈吐、性格、家务能力，等等等等。

但松本没必要在他身上停留太久花太多心思。他还年轻，还有挥霍的资本。而大野已经不是经得起爱情过山车的年纪了。

同性恋婚姻并不合法。虽然找不到人生伴侣，但这不妨碍大野对其抱有一定幻想。

如果松本追求的不过是一时恋爱的酸甜刺激，那大野就需要好好考量一下到底该怎样审视他们的感情和关系性。

有细小的声音在胸口处响起：如果他想要的是长久的伴侣关系呢？

——如果他想把这样的关系持续下去，你能陪他走多久？

大野指甲抠在皮革上，心头闪过一丝惶然。

不远处茶几上摆着的手机屏幕突然亮起来，闪烁在深沉的黑暗中，像一盏星火。大野从毛毯里伸出手，又打了一个哆嗦，迅速地捡起手机点开屏幕。

是松本发来的邮件。简简单单一句话：大野桑，你睡了吗？

大野眨眨眼，也简短地回复道：没有。怎么了？

第二封邮件来得晚了些，是一段话：夜里突然醒了，怎么也睡不着，突然想起你的事，就想碰碰运气。

大野仔细地研读了每一个文字，把邮件翻来覆去看了几遍，才开始打回信：我也是突然醒了，下雨天房间有点冷，感觉不太困。

他想了想，又加了一句：我刚才也想到你了。

松本的回复是连续的两条：真的吗？

感觉好开心啊。

后面接着两个亮闪闪的星星符号和一个微笑的颜文字。大野也笑起来，刚想打字，手机突然振动起来，屏幕上显示着松本的号码。

他接了电话，轻声道：“喂？”

松本的声音也很温柔：“喂？大野桑？”

“嗯。怎么打电话过来了？”

电话那边声音有些拘谨：“没什么，就是突然想听听你的声音。”

“……”大野觉得面上有点烫，伸手抹了把脸，暗暗吐槽自己又不是情窦初开的青春期小男生，笑道：“好肉麻啊。那你现在听到啦，还有别的什么事吗？”

“没别的事就不能给你打电话了？”

大野能想象出松本说这句话时眉毛上挑嘴角含笑的模样，轻笑着说：“也不是……你明天有工作吗？”

“嗯，早上8点去开会，大概6点起床。”

大野皱眉，把手机拿下来看看时间：“都快4点了，你再不睡觉，过一会儿起床又该难受了。”

松本笑了起来：“大野桑，你这么说话很像我男朋友。”

“……”

大野决定不去接这个话茬。松本便自顾自说下去：“大野桑是在关心我对吧？”

这倒是没说错。大野嗯了一声。

青年的声音中裹着丝丝缕缕温和的柔情：“谢谢。那我睡了，一会儿应该会做个好梦。”

大野抿了抿唇：“……那好，晚安。”

“晚安。”

电话挂断。大野握着手机，长长地呼出一口气，躺了很久，才终于把手机放回原地，安然地合上双眼。

不久前的不安和惶恐被扫进黑夜的角落，随着朝阳升起，一点点消逝在光芒中。

 

14

午休时间，大野吃着从便利店买回来的牛丼便当，随手点开手机屏幕，发现松本发来了一封邮件。

自从上次深夜那通电话以来，青年时不时便会发来点近况汇报似的邮件，没什么实质内容，有他养的盆栽的照片，有工作结束后去了哪家饭店吃饭的食评，还有些是简洁的问候。

早在松本问可不可以给机会了解他时，大野就说了想做什么随他喜欢。加上大野也不反感这样的邮件联络——多了解以后他发现松本也挺有趣，把大野的脑袋挖空了他都想象不到那样一个年轻的时尚的人会有盆栽这种老头子爱好。

大野点点屏幕。这次是一张照片，像是演唱会场地，拍摄位置是在场馆边界，座位空空荡荡，远处是舞台。

下面有句介绍：“这个月的工作地点是武道馆。”

即使是大野这样不通时事的人，也知道能在武道馆开演唱会的歌手算是挺厉害的了。

所以能为这样的人策划舞台演出的松本应该也挺厉害吧？他想了想，很直白地把想法发过去：好像很厉害。

松本的回复是：我也是第一次负责武道馆演唱会的演出，以后还要继续加油。

这次接的颜文字是个握拳的动作。

他大概很喜欢自己的工作吧。大野想，按灭屏幕，把上个月的市场调查结果调出来，边看边吃。

办公室里没几个人，不少人吃腻了便当，午休时间跑到稍微远点的小饭店度过。大野拨拉着鼠标，听见办公室门被拉开，抬头看了一眼。

是个陌生的男人，西装革履，眼睛圆滚滚的，看起来比他们这些普通职员精神不少，走进门看了一圈，往二宫专用的办公室去了。

大野吃完午饭，眼皮有点打架，看不进去数字，正百无聊赖地在废稿背面涂鸦，身后突然有人问：“这是你自己画的？”

大野回过头，是刚才那个陌生人。说话时板牙很明显。

他点点头，不确定对方为何问这问题。

男人摸着下巴，打量了几眼他的办公桌，指着他放到桌角的黏土人像问：“你喜欢这种东西？还能画点别的吗？”

大野迟疑地问：“你想看什么？”

“随意。刚才二宫跟我说你挺擅长创作的。”男人沉吟片刻，拿出手机随意点了点：“我不太懂这种方面，就指定几张照片，你把它们放一起画个主题出来？”

既然是二宫说的，那应该对他没什么坏处。大野点点头，等男人指了“狮子”“摩天轮”“魔方”这三个题目，想了想，开始动笔。

公司员工抽查考核也没有这种形式的吧？他边画边想。但既然对方提到二宫，也可能只是他上司突发奇想给他找点事做。

男人等他画完，举着那张纸——正面还印着两个月前会议说明用的文字——皱眉看了很久，最后说：“嗯……果然我还是不懂这些。可以拿回去给专业人士看看吗？”

什么专业人士？大野丈二和尚摸不着头脑，想想反正也用不上那张涂鸦，随口说着：“啊请便请便。”把纸交给了男人。

对方转身离开。二宫仿佛有所感应地同时拉开自己办公室的门，探头探脑看了看大野他们这边：“人已经走了？”

“谁？”

“你不认识？商品宣传部的樱井翔，年纪轻轻已经当上部长了。就刚才进我办公室那个。”

大野哦了一声，答道：“刚走。还让我画了张画，说是你说了什么，怎么回事？”

二宫一摆手：“现在跟你没什么关系。等上面下了决定再说。”

大野一头雾水。二宫并没有继续解释，出来倒了杯水，又回他自己办公室去了。

男人歪头想想，觉得二宫也不会害自己，看看时间，午休也快结束了，注意力重新回到工作上，很快便把这段小插曲抛诸脑后。

 

15

周五下午4点。大野刚开完会，翻手机确认了一下行程表，不自觉瞟了一眼屏幕下方的邮件图标。

松本这两天并没有联系他。之前他有说工作可能比较忙，但从他们相遇以后，所有的周五晚上都是与彼此度过的。乍一断联络，不免让人有些不安。

他定定神，放下手机，继续工作。

直到下班时间，大野收拾好东西，又打开邮件列表刷新了一下，还是没有新的消息。他暗叹一声，拎起公文包准备回家。

大野走出公司大门，刚准备下楼梯，突然听见有人喊他：“大野桑。”

男人转头朝声源望去，惊讶地发现松本穿着身休闲服站在车子旁边朝他挥着手。

大野快步走到他面前，自己都没察觉到脸上挂着多开心的笑：“你怎么在这儿？”

松本苦笑道：“前几天修罗场，现在终于把演唱会的主题和表演顺序定下来了。本来昨天晚上就能结束的，结果有几处灯光效果我比较在意，害得其他人也多陪我工作了一天。结束以后我也没什么事做，就想过来看看你。”

他注意到周围人视线，很不好意思似的：“会给你添麻烦吗？”

大野虽然没在公司内部公开过自己性向，但说到底也不在乎别人看法，摇了摇头：“没关系。你等了多久？提前跟我说一声就好了。”

松本微笑着说：“我觉得刚才大野桑的表情挺值得我等这么久的。”

大野能感觉到自己心跳加速的鼓动，垂下视线，不太敢与青年对视，过了半晌才说：“我要是加班的话，你就得等好久了。下次还是提前通知我一下吧。”

松本勾起他指尖，人行道上，动作比较隐秘，轻笑着问：“那大野桑是欢迎我下次也来接你了？”

大野放开他的手，转而推了他胸膛一下。

感觉身边一个两个关系亲密点的都喜欢有事没事逗他玩。二宫也是松本也是，明明都比他年纪小。

而且被大野轻微反抗以后的反应都一样，笑得跟只偷腥的猫似的。

除了松本还会低头在他额头亲一口以外。

 

周一早上，大野到公司的时候，二宫正靠在饮水机台子上，目光炯炯有神地盯着他。

大野觉得他应该是有什么话想说：“…………你想干什么？”

二宫也不客气：“大野桑，上周五来接你的那个，是你的新男朋友？”

“还不算男朋友呢。没交往。”

“嗬唷，‘还不算’，这意思很丰富嘛。”

大野扫了他一眼。二宫凑过来勾肩搭背地套话：“你挺行的嘛，居然找上那种看上去就很高难度的帅哥，怎么认识的啊？”

“出去喝酒时偶然遇上的。”大野决定模糊掉他们相遇之后的故事。

“诶——怎么样？现在进行到哪一步了？”

“………………”

很好。他刚下定决心，就被这段沉默出卖了自己。大野不用扭头看就能知道二宫嘴角肯定咧得很高：“先上车后补票？大野桑，几年没对象，现在居然这么出息了？挺厉害啊。”

“吵死了你。”大野耳朵通红，把二宫的胳膊甩下来：“我要工作了，你快点干自己的活去。”

二宫也不再逗他，只是站在原地撑着下巴窃笑了一阵，眼珠转转，自言自语道：

“不过我感觉好像在哪儿见过那个人啊……是哪儿呢？”


	5. Chapter 5

16

“唔……”

大野低喘一声，手指埋进松本耳后的发丝里。大腿内侧被不住吸咬着。男人上半身与发凉的彩塑桌面之间只隔两条围裙的布带，轻微摆头或是扭腰的动作都会让他的肩胛骨在桌面上磨蹭出暧昧的声响。

松本的动作并不急切，只是文火慢煮似地享受着将大野融解分离的过程。周六上午，本来也没什么要紧事做。

就在松本手指抚上穴口的一霎那，大野的手机突然响了。

大野的围裙是起床后在松本的请求下半推半就换上的，出于某些原因，其他衣服当时也被脱了下去扔到一边。

所以现在大野的米色直筒裤正在松本脚边震动。

大野朝松本眨眨眼，青年叹了口气，伸手把那条裤子捡起来递给他。大野坐起身，掏出手机。屏幕上显示的来电信息是公司人事处。

他按下通话键：“喂？”

电话那边还在说话。松本俯下身，把大野身上围裙的肩带拉下去，顺着他锁骨缓慢地亲吻。

动作很亲密，但并不会让大野发出太过不得体的声音。男人时不时咬住下唇，将身体贴近过去。

“我明白了。好的。麻烦你们通知我了。好的，再见。”

他放下手机，神情有些与情事中不同的恍惚。松本开口问道：“怎么了？”

“人事部的人说让我下周一开始去设计部报道……我也不知道怎么回事，突然就说让我换部门工作了。”

松本这才抬眼看向他：“电话里只通知你这个？没说别的具体工作内容？”

“没有……我再打回去确认一下吧。”

大野刚要按键，便被松本按住了手腕。青年搂着他的腰靠近了些，在大野的腿根处蹭了蹭，很无奈地问：“你要现在打吗？”

下身紧贴着，都是一样坚硬。大野脸一热，干脆地把手机丢了下去。

 

桌子摇晃得吱嘎作响。大野随着桌子晃动喘息着，皮肤带了汗，粘连着蹭在桌面上，有些刺疼。

围裙下摆直直垂下去，他高昂的器官得不到慰藉，只能随着松本进出的动作晃在空气中。

松本已经持续这样的做法几个星期了，情爱过程里基本不碰他前面。大野知道反抗没什么用处，手指攀在桌沿，咬牙硬挺着。

他能感受到对方的性器撑开自己内壁时体内被翻搅般的快乐，体液与润滑在抽离时拉成丝线牵扯在两人最敏感的皮肤上。

松本的动作渐渐加快。大野眼前快被他撞出星星，朦胧间看见光滑的桌面上凝结着一片他喘出来的水雾，青年动作狠一分，那小片水就扩大一圈。

大野快受不住，手往身后拍，胡乱地试图拽住松本的手腕：“松润、想射……你快点、……”

松本反拉住他的手，提到唇边，咬住他手指。

略粗糙的舌面扫在指尖。细小的电流顺着手臂一路向上。大野呜咽了一声，下身不由自主地一缩。

松本抓着他的手舔吻轻咬着玩了好一会儿。大野从没想过自己连手都能被开发出性感带，被从未经历过的感触弄得无所适从。青年的性器还留在他体内，抵着前列腺那处缓慢地变换角度。身体内部积攒的热量胀得他发疼，他能听见自己软弱的求饶声回响在房间里。

终于，松本放开了他的手，将他的身体翻过来，开始重新摆腰。

大野已经被折腾得没了什么力气——昨天晚上他们就做了两次了——只能尽力迎合着松本的角度，以求快点让他射出来。

松本的喘息声渐渐不受控制，他突然伸手连着围裙一起握住大野的下身，边低头与他接吻边隔着布料撸动。

大野的叫声被堵在口腔里，高潮拖延得太久，他的腰快浮在桌面上。好容易稍微喘过一口气，松本却并没有松开手，拇指抵着前端，其他手指抓着布料用力磨蹭大野的性器。

精液揉进围裙里，滑腻又难免织物本身的细小空隙的质感，蹭在男人性器上，大野猛地一弹，眼泪刷的一下掉下来：“不要！疼、疼——已经出不来了、不要——！”

松本却不满足，往下抚摸着囊袋，听着大野几近破碎的呻吟声，环住那块染了体液的布料用力一拉。

直到松本射出来，大野还没完全回过神，嘴唇牙齿都在打战，随着松本抽出的动作呜吟着，围裙下面有几滴白浊的液体从他腿缝间掉下来砸在地板上。

下次该在家里各种角落都塞点保险套的。松本想。

短时间内的二次高潮的确很辛苦。他小心翼翼地抱起大野回卧室。男人的呼吸已经一点点平复了，吸着鼻子挂在他身上，脸上挂着泪痕和汗水，肩膀锁骨则青青紫紫一片挂着他的战果。

松本忍不住低头亲他眼角：“最近你越来越敏感了。”

大野涨红了脸用指尖推他：“你以为是谁弄得？”

松本咧着嘴，笑得有点冒傻气。他又亲了亲大野，站起身准备帮他清理。

大野累得眼皮打架，临睡着之前才想起件事。

——他的手机好像刚才被他直接扔地上了。

 

17

周一一早，大野拎着装自己东西的纸盒箱站在设计部门外，仰头看着门牌，仍有些踌躇。

人事部跟他说是他上司二宫帮他办的转部门的手续，而大野给二宫发的邮件还没收到回复，今天一早过来也没看见人，所以他也不能确定他原来的上司到底在想什么。

大野敲了敲门，走进去。里面没几个人。办公室和他原本的部分没有太大不同，区别是装饰性的物件多了些，是各式各样的样品，一些大野认得出是他们公司的商品的包装，一些他没有见过，还有一些没有完成，只是贴在白板上，旁边写着几句说明。

他看了一圈，问里面的员工：“部长在哪儿？”

对方打量了他几眼：“你是……？”

“我是新调来的大野，原来是企划部的。”

“哦——那个新宣传方针。”对方恍然大悟似的说着让大野一头雾水的话，“部长今天出差了，你先去领份工作手册，等一会儿开会，会有人带你去你工作的地方的。”

 

直到中午，大野才终于在员工食堂抓到二宫。他正在悠哉悠哉地吃着饭，突然被大野一把按住肩膀：“你把我调去设计部做什么？”

二宫头也不回：“公司新出的设计理念是由素人创作的不同于专门出身的新世界观。你符合，我就推荐你去了。”

大野皱眉，坐到他旁边：“我的工作小组现在只有我一个人，这就是个刚建立起来的项目。”

“……”二宫放下筷子，瞟了他一眼，“好吧。我跟那个樱井翔之前出去应酬时聊过最近公司商品设计风格偏向过于类似的问题，我也跟他提过你这种自学成才的喜欢设计的人。那之后的事情就不归我管了。”

“为什么你要做这种事？我在你的部门做的工作不够好吗？”

“挺好的。每天按时上班准时下班，给你指派什么你都可以好好完成。”

“那你为什么要调走我？”

二宫叹了口气：“大野桑，你做的很好，可是你不喜欢这份工作。如果你去做你喜欢的事，也许你能对工作有点激情。”

 

电话那边松本的语气听起来很惊讶：“因为他觉得你不喜欢你的工作，所以就想把你调走？”

大野还在翻员工手册，撇了撇嘴：“他说我上班时的瞌睡脸有碍观瞻。”

松本困惑了：“他不是说你工作完成得很好吗？”

“嗯。不过我也不知道我上班时都是什么表情，可能看上去的确像在打瞌睡吧。”

“好吧……那你的新工作是要你做什么？”

“说是我们公司最近要开设服装设计的新路线，要我先做几份印在T恤衫上的图样，风格不限。所以我现在的工作基本就是画画。”

“你以前说你想当插画师，现在算是另一种方式实现你的理想了，不是挺好的吗？”

“应该是吧。当时有人跟我说我的画卖不出去，只值120円，后来我就放弃了。没想到现在公司上层会想让我去做设计。”

大野仿佛能听见松本皱起眉头的声音。“谁说的这话？”

“二宫。就是我刚才跟你说的那个上司。我们两个认识挺多年的了。”

电话那边便不吭声了。

大野抿了抿唇：“总之就这么回事。换部门还有不少文件要填，我也得再仔细看看员工手册，今天就不跟你多聊了。”

“好。”松本的声音很温柔，“别睡得太晚。希望你喜欢你的新工作。”

“谢谢。你也早点休息，晚安。”

大野放下手机，忍不住长吁了一口气。

 

樱井找他谈过，说是宣传部会帮他开设SNS账号，让他先画点东西，好发帖宣传。账号是他们公司的，但名义会挂上大野智。

大野与这些东西不算无缘，但并不特别感兴趣，因此全权交给他们处理。

他撇开手册，举起桌面上的素描簿，静下心，开始描画。

 

18

大野与松本的相处终于正式迈进第一个冬季，除去周末惯例的厮混，两人平日里也经常打电话约出来见面。

松本偶尔会问大野想不想去看他担任演出的live，在大野点头说好时，再笑眯眯地问他作为交换条件可不可以让他去大野家。

大野已经拒绝了他三次，松本依旧乐此不疲。而大野也不反感松本对自己好奇的态度。

他们像在击剑，后退前进着互相试探。

 

到大野生日那一天，松本突然发了条邮件过来问他想不想见见他朋友，一起吃个饭。

大野觉得很莫名，回信问他：为什么？

松本：我有个朋友快结婚了，这两天想开单身派对，正好今天约我。你想来吗？就是几个人去卡拉OK吃个饭唱唱歌。吃完了我们可以再去给你买个蛋糕之类的庆祝下。

大野不怎么在乎生日这事，但他的确想在这天跟松本一起度过，想了想，便回了个好。

 

直到松本带着他走进包厢，大野才意识到这事有点超脱他想象。

大野仔细地环顾了四周，忍不住开口问道：“……你的朋友都是帅哥吗？”

松本眨眨眼：“还好吧。你认识他们吗？”

这什么问题？大野皱眉，重新审视了一圈，回答道：“有一两个我觉得眼熟的。”

“嗯……这么说吧，里面有几个歌舞伎演员，有几个普通的演员和歌手。所以你要是觉得眼熟，那可能是在电视上见过。”

“哦。”大野点点头，脱口而出道：“你认识的人真多，好厉害。”

“有些人是跟我从小玩到大的。”松本跟别人打着招呼，把大野揽过去：“我未来的男朋友，大野智。”

席间有人笑出声：“润，这是我的单身派对，你别抢风头。”

大野呆愣着听他们似乎很亲昵地对话，互相叫着对方的名字。要结婚的那人叫小栗旬，经松本介绍，与大野握了握手。

这个包厢像是拉了家艺人事务所的男明星一股脑塞进来，大野被松本拉着一个个听他们的身份来历，还认出了几个他看过的电视剧里的演员。

他边听边忍不住想：松本到底是怎么认识这么多人的？

大野还没想明白，那边有人拍拍他肩膀——好像姓中村吧——递给他点歌器：“之前说好了一人一首，随便点个你喜欢的就行，反正也没几个人认真听，别害臊。”

大野看向屏幕那边，的确，唱歌的人捧着麦克风假装用很悲情的风格唱着西野加奈，下面听的人笑成一团，就是图个开心。他便慢慢顺着五十音找自己想唱的歌。

派对进行到高潮，一群人开了香槟各自给小栗献上祝福，吃吃喝喝正开心着，大屏幕上放的歌单换成新的，有人瞟到上面的字，大呼小叫着问：“谁点的松山千春的歌啊？”

“啊，是我。”大野嘴里还塞着意面，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊地举起手。

他灌了口水，抬起头，看见周围有几个人正在窃笑。

——果然年龄层还是不太一样啊。

大野也没在意，猫着背走上去握住麦克风，临开口前看了一眼松本。对方正微笑看着他，全神贯注的模样。

一曲很快唱毕，大野挠着头，莫名其妙地在一片掌声里走回来。松本眼睛都是亮的，笑着把他拉过去：“我知道你声音好听，但是我没想过你唱歌也这么好。”

大野脸红了，他知道松本说的那个声音好听大概不是在指他平时说话。

原本窃笑的那几个人也凑过来跟大野搭话，连小栗都颇有兴趣地举着酒杯来加入聊天。

松本一旁听着还挺开心，然后他就看着自己的预备男友被灌了酒后开始有些不着调地扯着帅哥东拉西扯。话题从他喜欢什么类型跳到为什么喜欢看人的眼睛再跳到大野的画上，于是喝得都有些高的人们干脆把手机屏幕接到卡拉OK店里的大屏幕上，然后看着大野的SNS账号下发的画各种起哄。

好吧，他的未来男朋友很厉害，很值得被捧，但是这不代表松本喜欢看大野被一群男人围着夸时笑得眼睛迷成一条缝的那个有点呆的表情，更不代表他喜欢看大野满脸通红着夸别的男人眼睛多漂亮。

小栗推了下松本的肩膀：“大野桑挺有意思的，下次什么时候你再带他出来跟我们聚聚？”

“再说吧。你什么时候结婚来着？”

“3月公开，打算公开以后登记。你突然问这个干什么？”

松本扭头笑了笑：“没什么，就是确认一下。对了，等4月以后我们再出来聚吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

19

初雪来得迟而静，当大野推开家门走出公寓时，才注意到灰暗的天穹下有零星的雪屑飘飘洒洒，打着旋沾上衣服，一眨眼便化成一汪暗沉沉的水迹。

他站在车站等候台上。广播里说着由于天气原因电车延迟。周围其他列队等待的人各自低着头摆弄手机。大野捏了捏公文包，幻想如果此刻松本站在人群中，他们也许会在不经意间对上视线，然后凝视彼此直到人群将他们冲散。

上次见面不过是两天前他生日那天的事，而大野已经开始想念松本了。

雪下得不大，电车晚了十五分钟。大野赶到公司时，办公室里的人还没有来齐。他放下公文包，又看了会儿窗外出神。

气温很低，等一会儿雪还可能下得更大，不知道松本会不会怕冷。

突然有人在他身后出声打断他的神游：“大野桑？你能过来一下吗？”

“唔？”大野回过头，是樱井，正站在办公室门口，手里拿着一叠文件夹。

大野走过去：“怎么了？”

樱井把其中一个文件夹递给他：“你的官方账号的宣传效果比我们预想中还要好。我们决定把项目推进到下一阶段了。”

“……？”大野接过文件夹，里面只有两三张彩印的账号主页面，他翻了翻，每个账号下的关注人都比他之前看见时翻了几十倍，有的已经快到十万人了。

大野半是惊讶半是疑惑道：“发生了什么？我都没有放几张图。”

樱井指了指纸上图片下方转发量：“周末有几个艺能人的账号转发了你的画，帮你做了宣传。你怎么认识那些人的？”

大野确认了一下那几个高得离谱的数字，皱眉翻开手机：“我只和他们见过一次面……有些人还没怎么说上话……你等我一下。”

他尽最快可能给松本按了封邮件：你让你的朋友帮我的SNS账号做宣传了？

松本的回信过了一个多小时才到：我没有。可能他们自己想做吧。发生了什么？

大野翻着刚才会议上新发下来的文件。上面列了十几种颜色搭配和字体，领导让他把每种风格都画五个样本出来。

——“公司给我开的官方账号因为他们的宣传涨了很多粉，说是要借着这个势头加入一些今后可能用到我们公司商品上的设计，好看大众的反响。而且我这个项目组也没人，我一下子多了不少活。”

这次松本的回信来得很快：没事吗？需要的话我去跟他们联系。

大野拒绝了：我没事，谢谢，我自己联系就好，也得去跟他们道谢。

他放下手机，又看了看文件上规定的工作量，突然有些想抽烟。

 

快到下班时间，松本又发了封邮件：我想过去接你，可以吗？

大野回复了个“好”，把桌子上的纸笔一股脑全塞进公文包里，几步冲进电梯赶下楼。

雪在中午就已经停了，地面上薄薄洒着一层，印着行人的脚印和融化的雪泥。大野站在之前松本等他的地方，冷风一吹，忍不住缩着手跺了跺脚。

他等了差不多15分钟才看见松本的车，隔着车窗打了下手势，便直接拉开助手席的车门钻了进去。

车里开着空调。大野小声念着好冷好冷，用力搓了两下胳膊。司机伸手揉了揉他的脸，手心干燥暖和。大野没客气，直接把他的手抓下来握在两手间蹭着取暖。

松本被逗笑了：“大野桑，这样我没法开车。”

大野唔了一声，撅着嘴松开手，又按在松本的大腿上。

松本没有介意：“累了一天？”

“嗯。而且工作还没做完，回去我还得继续画。”

“困了就睡会儿吧，等到家了我再叫你。”

这话说得很亲昵，仿佛他们生活在同一屋檐下。大野眼睛眨了眨，感觉已经错过纠正他的时机，也就不再言语。

这时间是高峰期，红灯不少，车里暖风吹得他眼皮发沉，不多时便当真睡了过去。

 

晚饭是寿司外卖，大野边吃边听松本聊他想在最近负责的演出里加入些科幻要素。

大野有些不解：“live的舞台上要怎么加科幻要素啊？”

“整场演出会有一个固定的主题，可以在表演时加入些创新的东西，不过也就适用于需要这些元素炒气氛的live。有的乐队或者歌手要求不多，而且还有场地限制，没有什么发挥空间。”

松本想了想：“你感兴趣吗？下次我可以带你去看一场。”

大野嚼着鱼子，等他提出交换条件。

然而松本没再说什么，只是微笑着探询地看向他。

大野点点头：“好。”

松本笑得更开心了：“那就说定了。我提前两个星期通知你。”

大野刚想说话，便注意到手机屏幕亮了起来。松本见他开始打字，随口问道：“邮件？”

“嗯。之前说的跟你朋友道谢的事。有几个人跟我聊得挺好的，就多说了几句。”

“哦。”松本咀嚼的速度慢下来，“……他们说了什么？”

“你想问什么？”

“比如我以前的事，或者咱们的关系之类的。”

“说了一些。比如你高中的时候被人叫成KING之类的……你要干什么？”

大野莫名其妙地看着松本站起来去不远处茶几上拿起手机按键。

松本朝他笑了笑：“没事，我就是告诉他们别多嘴。”

大野没有等太久，就收到了几封新的邮件，里面是几张松本穿着校服留着挑染头的照片。

 

20

大野在松本家过夜的次数渐渐多起来，有时是他主动提出，有时下班出了办公楼，松本就站在外面等着接他。

这些夜晚也并不像之前那样必然与性联系在一起。大多数时间松本买或者自己做一些晚饭，吃完后大野继续画画，松本看会儿电视，然后坐到大野旁边静静地看书，临睡前两人温存一番，第二天一早再由松本送大野去上班。

大野偶尔会产生他们两人正在同居的错觉，每当松本早上睡醒吻上他额头再起床，或者走近看他画画时给他递上一杯温水时，他总会下意识想这样的生活也没什么不好。

松本已经换了睡衣，站在他身后，抱着胳膊低头看他刚完成的logo。大野没忍住憋了几天的问题，回头问他：“你觉得有意思吗？”

“我喜欢这种创作类型的东西。我自己手不是很巧，所以比起自己做，我更偏向看。”

松本弯腰在他唇上吻了一下：“我喜欢有自己世界观的人。”

大野仰着头回应他的亲吻。松本突然顿住，退开一点，皱眉道：“你抽烟了？”

不知为何，他的视线让大野觉得自己像做错了什么，眼神躲闪着说：“抱歉，还有味道吗？上班的时候抽了两根，这两天被打回来重画的稿子有点多。”

“只抽了两根？瘾大吗？”

“就两根，我今天下午才买的。本来就是用来发散压力才偶尔抽一下。”

松本意有所指地看看大野下半身：“味道会变苦的，而且真的对身体不好。别抽了。”

大野耳根发烫，没理他前半句：“那我要怎么办？总不能天天回家就喝酒发散吧。”

“我比较推荐你喝牛奶，那样味道会温和一些……好吧我不说了。”松本被大野推了一下，收起逗他的玩笑话，重新亲了他一口：“要不你想抽烟的时候就亲我？”

大野舌尖扫过松本柔软的嘴唇，无法否认这提议让他很心动，但理智占了上风，摇摇头说：“你又没办法在我上班的时候过来。”

松本歪头想了想，转身走出房间，再回来的时候手里拎着个小袋子。大野刚想问他拿的什么，松本已经直接走过来捧住他后脑勺吻了下来。

这亲吻是蓝莓味的。开始融化的糖块被松本用舌头塞进大野口中，舌尖缠着那圆润的甜蜜擦过男人口腔里每一寸内膜，大野能感觉到唇边有来不及吞咽下去的唾液随着翻搅的动作溢出，还有自己满足的叹息声。

这个吻持续了很久，待到分开时，两人都有些气息不均。松本搂着他又亲了几下，说：“我有蓝莓和薄荷味的含片，还有葡萄糖含量百分之90以上的汽水糖，需要的话给你分一些。以后我可以帮你买。”

毫无疑问，他的宣传做得很成功。大野眼都没眨，干脆地点了点头。

“对了，上次跟你说的live，时间定好了，1月24号周六。你那天有什么别的事吗？”

“我周末都没什么事做。”

松本笑着说：“那好，到时候我接你去。”

 

这场live的主角是某个大野并不熟悉的偶像组合，临进场时他还仔细研究了一下贴在会场里的海报上写着的组合名字。松本带他坐的是关系者的位置，距离舞台很近。

大野连电视上的偶像组合表演看的都不多，乍一入场，看见观众席里乌泱泱一片，有许多人已经拿出了应援扇和手灯，忍不住小声问松本：“我什么都没拿是不是不太好？”

“你要是想，我可以找其他工作人员帮你要个团扇，不过我觉得没什么必要。”

演出在他们坐着闲聊了将近半个小时以后终于开始了。一开场便是全员配合着喷火效果从舞台下跳出来，大野听着满场的尖叫声，也情不自禁哦哦了两嗓子。

这个组合的歌他也就听过一首，还是因为那首歌是广告曲，看电视换台的时候听的。但这不妨碍大野觉得这场演出让他听得挺开心。回家路上，他还哼了两句最后那首歌的副歌部分。

松本问他：“觉得有意思吗？”

“嗯。家里还有你负责演出效果的碟吧，我也想看看。”

松本挑眉，正好是红灯，他扭头看了大野一眼：“为什么？一般人都更喜欢现场，那种氛围和看碟片不一样。”

“我知道，但是我想听你跟我讲讲你的工作成果。”

“……好吧。”

大野不用开车，所以他可以肆无忌惮地盯着松本的侧脸，看着他嘴角的笑意直到自己胸口发紧。

 

“这里，一般的灯光效果偏向于从四面八方集中到舞台上，来凸显上面的人，不过这段表演我们选择从舞台开始向观众席打光，整体演出效果比较好。”

“这部分是我之前跟你提的每场演出加入的创新的东西，世界观是泡沫经济，所以灯光效果也是当时那种球形灯。……如果屏幕再大一点说不定呈现出来的效果会更好，我下次跟他们谈谈。”

“哦，这里是我们的工作人员为了这场演出重新布置的，歌手想利用那个布景，不过灯光音响会占地方，他们就把那些东西放在布景上方，花了不少时间，不过结果挺好。”

大野偶尔会插两句话，大部分时间都是边喝酒听松本解说哪部分的演出是为了对应怎样的歌曲世界观。他能看见对方说这些时眼底的光彩和自信。在这一刻，松本和台上表演的人们有着同样炫目的光芒。

“松润。”大野放下啤酒罐，摇了摇松本的手。

“怎么了？”

“我喜欢你，我们交往吧。”

松本足足愣了两秒钟，才像是惊喜又泄气地笑起来：“早知道我就应该早点带你去看这些了。”

大野执拗地想要个肯定的答复：“你的意思是答应了吗？”

松本把他拉过去抱在怀里，温柔地吻上他。

 

“你说呢？”

 

这次的亲吻带着麦芽的香气。


	7. Chapter 7

21

周一下午，大野抓着一叠废稿，挠着头嚼着嘴里的含片。薄荷清凉的味道冲上鼻腔，吸入空气时酸得让他眼眶深处直发疼。

这么几张图，已经改了快一个星期了，还是过不了。前几次说颜色太艳，后来又说配合新的颜色该把图案改得更圆润些，刚才又说希望整体印象偏明快。

他望着天花板重重叹了口气。以前画画只需要画出他自己想表达的东西，那是他的世界，不需要任何人的足迹去搅乱他走过的痕迹。官方账号里贴的几张他个人的作品下面的评价和鼓励比起商品宣传图的差不了多少，有时他会幻想自己能成为一个相对表现环境自由些的插画师，但幻想过后又觉得自己应该再努把力。

至少画的过程很开心。大野安慰自己。即使结果不好，用自己喜欢的形式去呈现自己想法的过程还是很愉快的。

没有成果，就画到出成果为止吧。

 

天气渐渐回暖，公司为了招新时的名声禁止职员加班，大野在家里也基本素描簿不离手，有时实在想不出主意，还会陪着松本看看电视或是出去散步以求找新的灵感。

交往以后的日子和以前没什么不同。顶多两人在一起的时间变得更久了。松本还是那个体贴的松本，只是随着相处时间的增长，大野慢慢发现了一些他原本没有注意到的松本的其他特质。

松本的约会计划有时比较顾虑大野，比如美术馆，再比如去卡拉OK纯吃饭聊天；有时会选一些他自己觉得适合两个人然而大野并不怎么感冒的事做，比如购物，再比如去大野本人觉得自己已经过了那个年纪的游乐场。

大野进美术馆时经常看到忘我，回过神来想找人时才发现松本总是跟在自己身边。如果是那种可以没有限制说话音量的地方，松本还会时不时抛两个问题过来问他对某幅画的看法。

大野担心他只是为了将就自己：“你喜欢这样的约会吗？”

“我跟你说过我喜欢艺术。”松本顿了顿，微笑着道：“再说，欣赏画的同时能看到欣赏着画的大野桑，也算双重享受了。”

 

——这是大野目前为止比较熟悉的，会让他脸红心跳觉得“哇真是个好男人啊”的松本润。

 

另一个松本润则是在玩闹中时不时跑出来的，笑起来像向日葵一样的普通青年：和浴室烧水的电子音对话；抓娃娃机先选毛绒玩具，怎么也抓不到时会像小孩子一样咬牙切齿连叫着可恶；洗完澡吹好头发，被大野称赞刘海可爱时还会羞得哑着嗓子疯狂回避话题。

“我都不知道你性格原来这么不服输的。”

松本回头看他：“嗯？”

大野指了指刚才松本花了快2千円才打下来的那个钥匙扣：“我以为松润是那种特别成熟的类型，没想到你会好强到为了个游乐场吉祥物的钥匙扣折腾半个小时。”

看样子松本心情挺好，听了这话也没有生气，仅仅笑着问他：“不可以吗？”

大野摇摇头：“你开心就好。”

天色已晚，车窗外是沉甸甸的绀青色，远远接着青白的界线。松本停好车，打量了几眼大野的公寓楼，恋恋不舍地亲了亲他。

周末的黄昏时分，有孩童的笑声远远传来，车里只有二人的呼吸声，假如万籁俱寂，也许能听见他们的心跳的节奏。大野握着松本的手，脑子像混乱又像平静，混乱的是他的思想，平静的是他的感情，十指相握，如同他们血脉相连，他的思想构建着松本的思想，他的感情糅合着松本的感情。

大野看着松本的眼睛。那双从第一次见面就刻在了他心上的眼睛。他知道这个人多重视多爱护自己。

就像他重视爱护这个人一样。

他几乎是脱口而出道：“想进我家看看吗？”

 

22

“……大野桑，你家电视好大。”

“嗯，因为只有那个是我花了心思选的。”

“沙发的颜色也挺奇妙的。”

“我觉得喜欢就买了。我在家时经常在上面睡觉的。”

松本在房间里兴致勃勃地转来转去，隐私的地方不会碰，但他对大野的生活本来就很好奇，看见什么都想说两句。大野想起小时候刚买的仓鼠进了笼子也是恨不得把各种缝隙角落刨个底朝天。这联想让他觉得可爱得要命，自己跟自己笑了好一会儿。

松本的注意力转移到大野的黏土人像上：“这些是你自己做的？”

“嗯。黏土做的，做了不少呢。”

松本举起其中一个仔细研究，喃喃道：“做得好精细啊……”

大野见他喜欢，便问道：“我还有些黏土没用，你想捏捏看吗？”

松本立刻拒绝了：“我可做不了这么精致的东西。”

 

——一段时间后机缘巧合下大野有幸目睹了松本捏了只螳螂，之后就再也没对恋人推荐过类似的东西。

 

晚饭两人已经在外面吃过了，大野留了松本过夜，又想不到什么用来招待他的东西，干脆和在松本家里一样一起看电视打发时间。

松本正在看的那部电视剧大野只偶尔陪着看两眼，今晚演到第6集，大野搞不清剧情，看得稀里糊涂，也不想打扰松本，便自己玩手机。

他收藏了几个油画绘画过程的视频，又查了下下个月的公司日程安排，实在想不出还有什么事可做，手指划到他的社交app界面，才想起好久没登录自己的官方账号看看了。

关注数又涨了不少。大野往下翻页面，一条一条点开评论。公司规定官方账号下不允许他回复。透过屏幕看这些陌生人的留言就是他与支持者的交流。有些人会单纯的留下几个颜文字，有些人会写一些“我一直很喜欢你的画！加油！”的应援词，还有少数的人会转发中分析解说一番，连带着一篇很长的感想文。

大野看得心里暖融融的，心里盘算着一会儿再去找几张画拍照贴上去，突然发现有一条动态下的评论数异常的高，点进去一看，忍不住皱起眉。

那张图是他给黑人头像拍的照片，评论区里吵得热火朝天，起因是下面的一条“这人怎么总喜欢做这种东西，你种族歧视还是媚洋？”的言论，有发言维护大野的，有把那条评论转发出去争论的，也有人直接在那条评论下面吵了起来。

这些纷争已经是一个多月前的东西了，公司并没有通知大野，说明他们认为这事不值一提。大野不能评论，隔了一个月，再主动提起这事也不好。

他放下手机，揉了揉额头，电视的声音嘈杂地塞进耳朵里，他把脚放到沙发上，缩着坐成一团。

松本看他神情不对，连忙调低电视音量，问：“怎么了？”

“……没事，就是有点困了。”

“……”松本又打量了他几眼，没有多问：“好吧，我也累了，今天就早点上床休息吧。”

 

两人之前就都洗漱过了，大野的床比松本的窄，两个人躺上去，距离比在松本家里近了一点。

大野原本只想大脑放空赶紧入睡，关了灯爬上床，松本却突然开口了：“大野桑，我4月开始有个新工作。”

“……？那不是挺好的吗？恭喜你了。”

“不，这次的活规模比较大，是一个组合的巡回演唱会，现在还在研讨阶段，要是敲板钉钉了，我可能要陪着他们去参加巡演。”

大野不解道：“为什么？一开始定好流程然后让工作人员执行不就好了？”

“根据各地的会场情况、观众反应，还有实际的演出效果，这些演唱会中间可能发生许多变化，需要我去策划调整。”

“……好吧，那你要去多久？”

松本笑了：“大野桑，我这又不是去南极考察，一去去几个月。就是到他们演唱会前夕我到那个地区住几天的事。但是演唱会基本都是周末，所以4月开始到9月为止我每个月可能有一两个周末不能陪你了。”

“……”

“别撅嘴啊，”松本借着月光观察大野的表情，笑着揉了揉他的脸，“那些周末你自己做点自己喜欢的事就好了嘛。你不是喜欢自己一个人的时间吗？”

大野把他的手拉下来，闷闷不乐道：“我是喜欢，但是我也喜欢你，所以我同样希望和你在一起的时间多一些。”

这话搔到了松本的痒处，他偏头轻轻亲了大野几下，摸着他的后脑低声问：“那怎么办？反正现在还没彻底定好方案，我可以不做这份工作的。”

大野摇摇头：“没事，你去吧。巡回演唱会的规模比你以前负责的大多了，这次的工作一定对你很重要。”

松本笑得柔和得像窗外的月光，深深地在大野的额头上印下一吻：“谢谢。”

他退开时表情认真又难掩害羞：“我觉得喜欢你能让我成为一个更好的人。”

还好床是软的。大野想。他的心融化成这样，大概床再硬一点，他就要直接变成一滩滴答滴答落下去了。

 

松本大概是真累了，睡得很快。大野还有些放不下刚才的事，视线游弋着，一会儿数数松本的睫毛，一会儿数数天边的星星。

再努力一下吧。为了喜欢他重视他的人。为了他重视喜欢的人。

坚持，他们都得坚持。

只要坚持下去。终有一天，他的明星会变成太阳。


	8. Chapter 8

23

4月很快就到了。公司新招了两个和大野差不多资历的人进他的工作小组，大野的活少了些，多了点带新人的琐事。

大野本人性子随和，又不爱摆架子，两个新人跟他混熟了，说话也慢慢随意起来。

小瀧巴着大野的办公桌一脸好奇：“组长，今天你男朋友来接你吗？”

大野把快到嘴边的那口叹息咽了回去，认命地摇摇头。

他和某位长相适合在演艺圈生存的帅哥正处于热恋期的消息不知从哪儿传了出去（二宫的说法是你们三天两头在公司大门口腻歪公司员工又不瞎），由于大野私生活比较神秘，认识他的人对这八卦都挺感兴趣。

他刚对付完后辈，就看见樱井一脸诡异的笑容站在办公室门口。

大野被他那个不像在看人倒像是盯着一块肥肉的笑容看得有点起鸡皮疙瘩：“怎么了？先说好，别问我我男朋友的事。”

樱井反倒一愣：“谁问你那个了？你还有男朋友？你是同性恋？”

“…………没事，当我没说。你来干什么？”

樱井递给他一本装订好的册子：“我们的合作对象MGC艺能事务所今年9月会举办50周年庆。对方提出要我们设计周年纪念系列周边产品。这是说明，两个月时间，你们先根据客户要求做出样品，两个月后，也就是6月，我们去客户公司洽谈，根据对方的需要再行修改。”

大野翻了翻说明。樱井又加了一句：“对了，这次的周年庆是大事，到时候洽谈的会议上有不少重要人物参加，你们务必重视这次的工作。”

 

大野总担心打电话可能影响松本工作，松本去巡回演唱会的周末休息时也不主动联系他，都是等松本给他发邮件或者打电话。

然而分开时间也不长，联系时没多少新鲜事汇报，大多数时间只有这几天琐碎的日常掰开了揉碎了讲一讲，像一对坐在公园长椅上晒太阳的老年夫妇的对话。

直到5月底的某一天，松本突然发了条邮件：

 

——大野桑，我可能要失业了。

 

24

松本发邮件来时大野正在开会，还有两个星期就要去MGC事务所进行产品说明，T恤和毛巾的尺寸需要调整，他已经为了这个项目牺牲了两个周末，商品开发部的人开了几天的会，还没决定好到底要用哪个方案。

会议拖得太久，好容易定下来，所有人都是疲惫大于兴奋。大野按开手机，邮件图标上有个小红点，他猜想该是松本，随手点进去，看清邮件的内容，连忙回复问：怎么了？出什么事了？

松本的回信来得也很快：你现在能打电话吗？

大野迅速地按下通话键，趁着电子音还在响，把办公桌上的东西一股脑扫进公文包里，飞快地冲出办公室。大野怕影响信号，跑楼梯下楼，等松本接了电话打完招呼，已经站到了街道上。

松本的声音听起来很是低落：“抱歉，大野桑，打扰你工作了。”

“没事，今天的工作已经干完了。我刚从公司出来，你怎么了？在大阪是吧？我现在就去坐特急找你。”

“你不用过来，”松本赶紧制止他，“是我这边工作关系者的事，发生了些纠纷，这次的巡回演唱会我负责的部分已经被紧急叫停了，一会儿我自己就回东京那边去了。”

“什么纠纷？你说你可能要失业又是怎么回事？”

“以后我再跟你细说。总之我回去以后可能要受影响，搞不好再也不能干这一行了。”

大野听出松本不想提事件的详细。也许松本是被失败搞得丧气了，也许是暂时没有想好该怎么把这次失利和盘托出，也可能只是他惯例不服输的性格使然。

大野放轻声音：“可是你很喜欢你现在的工作。”

“是啊……”

松本沉默良久。天已经黑了，大野依旧站在原地。这时间只有加班的上班族在外游荡，有的是刚结束一天的工作，有的拖着疲惫的步伐往小酒馆里走。路上车并不多。喧闹的只有远处商店街舞动着的灯光。

松本叹了口气：“如果我要坚持现在的工作，后果不一定会变成什么样。”

“最糟糕能怎么样？”

“……我会没法再在幕后工作人员里混下去。”

“就是说，如果你坚持，以后可能再也找不到活了？”

“差不多吧。”

“但是你想坚持做舞台演出策划的工作。”

“嗯。”

“那到时候我养你好了。”

松本足足反应了两秒钟：“……………………什么？”

大野平静道：“你努力做你自己想做的事就好，如果真的到了无可挽回的地步，我可以给你提供生活上的援助。这样你就没有后顾之忧了。”

“……你说真的吗？”

“你又不是会一辈子吃白饭的人。我知道你会想办法找到出路的。”

松本又沉默了一会儿，不过这次沉默中夹杂了点杂音，似乎是他在吸鼻子。大野没吭声。

“你说得对，”松本重新开口道，“我会找到办法的。谢谢你。”

“已经没事了？”

大野问的是松本的精神状态，他没有明说，但松本领会到了：“嗯。我没事了，你早点回去吧。”

是原本那个自信温柔的松本润。大野稍稍安心了些，挂断了通话。

他垂下手，深吸一口夜晚清凉的空气，舔了舔嘴唇。

他们总共没相处满一年，然而大野已经开始思考担负松本人生的可能性了。

男人眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，说不清此刻涌上胸口的是紧张还是兴奋。对松本的感情超出他自己预期太多，他甚至不知道那个词是否适合对交往没几个月的人宣之于口。

——不，告诉他吧。我想告诉他。

大野握紧手机，暗自下定决心。

 

——等下次见面，我要告诉他我爱他。

 

25

松本从大阪回来后并没有露面。


	9. Chapter 9

26

6月14日星期三上午10点15分，大野坐在MGC事务所的等候室里，一手握着会议用的说明稿，一手捏着手机，手指下滑刷新邮件列表，只有一封新的便利店会员卡点数提醒的邮件。

距离上次松本主动联系他已经过了两个多星期，最近的一封邮件里也只写着“这段时间我有很多事要忙，暂时没有时间找你，抱歉”。大野看看时间，不得不关掉手机，站起身前往会议室。

知念和小瀧正在配发资料，MGC事务所的企划负责人还没有到，只有几个助理在准备幻灯片的播放器材。宣传部和企划部的人也在，樱井与二宫就资料讨论着什么。

大野正在脑子里重新过着解说稿，没有注意到会议室的门被推开，房间里几个人都站起身整理了一下西装，MGC事务所的人纷纷走进室内。二宫突然短促而惊讶地“啊”了一声，拍了拍大野肩膀。

大野匆忙地抬起头，一晃眼看见不远处的人影，全身血液仿佛霎时间冻结。

松本润正穿着一身西装，站在MGC事务所的人群中。

 

二宫用手肘戳了戳大野：“大野桑，那个是你男朋友吧？”

大野的思考回路还僵着，机械地点点头。

二宫见他这样，便拉住一旁准备茶水的MGC的小助理，低声问道：“抱歉打扰一下，那边靠门站着排第三个的那个人、对，那个挺年轻的帅哥，他是你们事务所什么部门的？”

“上周说我们事务所要成立分公司，那人要去分公司当总务部长。”

“那么年轻就去当总务部长了？”

对方耸耸肩，看看周围，放低声音说：“具体情况我们这些人也不太清楚，但有传言，说他是社长的独生子。”

大野一直在竖着耳朵听他们对话，听见这句，脑子嗡地一下，几乎要炸开。

二宫留意着他的神色，猜到大野应该不知道这些事，又问了两句：“我们公司和MGC事务所也做了几年生意了，还没听说社长有孩子，怎么？是前阵子刚发现的？”

“社长只说以前让他出去历练了几年，没提那么多，连他们是父子关系据说也是有人去问的那个松本桑才知道的。”

就是说松本没有在别人面前隐瞒这件事。他只瞒了大野一个人。

其余人陆陆续续落座。二宫狠拽了大野胳膊一下提醒他回神。

工作优先。

大野快把下唇咬出血来，勉强打起精神不去看松本，把手里被他捏出褶的资料用力压平整些，坐到自己的座位上。

纪念商品的设计理念已经印在了他脑子里，解说时他放空大脑站在众人面前，将身体交给自己的本能而非思想。他的思想随着灵魂飘浮在会议室上空，冷静地看着他的嘴一张一合，配合着幻灯片的进程进行说明。

他做的很好。如果这里有另一个完整的大野智看着他，大概会惊呼啊我做的还挺好。不过现在他没那个余力去想他到底是怎么做到控制自己不走下去拉住松本的衣领问到底这他妈是怎么回事的。

“——以上就是针对本次周年纪念商品的设计的说明，有哪些地方有疑问吗？”

有人举起手，是松本。

“请问T恤和毛巾的材质有没有样品？说明里提到你们在几种材料里选择了现在的材质，可以的话我想看看其他材料的样品。”

大野舔了舔嘴唇，不确定自己声音听起来是否有异样：“其他样品我们没有准备，如果有需要的话……”

松本微微点头：“那就拜托了。”

说完便垂下视线继续翻看资料，再没有瞧大野一眼。

从进这个房间到现在，松本甚至没有对大野露出一点属于他所熟知的松本润的神情，连一个抱歉的眼神或是一句“一会儿跟你解释”的说明都没有。

男人不自觉握紧了拳头。他现在不想问松本到底怎么回事了，他只想赶紧离开这里，离松本越远越好。

 

会议持续了两个多小时。结束后众人握手鞠躬，有几个互相认识有交流的多聊了几句，还有觉得有疑问的则继续讨论。

正提到字体设计的事，二宫想不起来该怎么回答，转头找了一圈，正看到大野在闷头收拾，叫了一声：“大野桑！”

对方并没有回头，抓着公文包三步并作两步冲出了会议室。二宫又叫了几嗓子，最后只能无奈地朝MGC事务所的人笑了笑，眼珠转转，落在皱眉望向大野背影的松本身上。

 

27

房间里只有电视机的荧光一闪一闪，打在大野脸上。男人眼睛被晃得发疼，仍旧一动不动呆坐在地上直勾勾盯着夜间新闻的画面，报道声回荡在屋内，填充着他的大脑。

大野脚边有两罐已经空了的啤酒。新闻播到下一条，诈骗犯罪。他下意识动了下腿，易拉罐被撞开，轱辘轱辘一路跌跌撞撞滚到角落里。

 

——……算是吧，现在在做一些演唱会幕后工作。——

——……他们说了什么？比如我以前的事，或者咱们的关系之类的。——

——我觉得喜欢你能让我成为一个更好的人。——

 

大野猛灌了几口酒，手腕甩甩，意识到罐子空了，随手把它扔到刚才的角落里去和之前的易拉罐做伴。

现在回忆起来，松本一开始对自己职业的事就说得很暧昧。相熟的艺能人数量，自己的家庭背景，大野提到他以前事情时他的反应……可疑的地方太多了。然而大野全都忽视掉了。

为什么要对他隐瞒这些呢？

为什么不对他说实话呢？

松本是担心他看上什么社长独生子的身份还是怎么样？

大野越想越心烦意乱，抓了另一罐酒在手里，刚想拉开，指尖一阵钝痛，拿起来一看，是金属拉环内侧一条尖利的倒刺，把手指划了条口子，鲜红的血珠往外凶猛地涌着。

有点疼。大野站起身，晃晃悠悠着想去找创可贴。

转过身背对着房间里唯一的光源，家具蒙着变幻的荧光，不远处光线触及不到的地方是浓得化不开的黑暗。

 

他还记得他们第一次正式交谈后度过的夜晚，第二天一早醒来，松本管他要联系方式，大野直接给了他自己的名片。

松本说：“感觉大野桑很容易被骗啊。”

——“那你会骗我吗？”

青年朝他笑了笑：“不会。”

 

“骗子……”

有什么东西砸在他脚上，一连串的，温暖又湿润。

男人垂着脑袋，把哭声埋进黑暗中。

这算什么啊？

当初对松本说可以养他的自己不就跟傻子一样吗？

“……骗子，骗子……”

 

——“咚咚咚！”

大野被突如其来的敲门声吓了一跳，抹了抹脸刚想往玄关去，就听见门外有人喊：“大野桑，是我。你手机关机了，我只能先过来。”

大野听清那人的声音，不由得僵住。

松本又敲了敲门：“大野桑，你在对吧，我听见电视的声音了。能出来见我一面吗？”

大野踌躇着，总之先走到门口，吸了吸鼻子，隔着门问：“……你过来想干什么？”

松本的声音像是松了口气：“对你有所隐瞒是我的不对。但是有些话我想当面解释给你听。你不想知道到底发生了什么事吗？”

我想。大野心里回答道。但是我怕你又来骗我。

松本的声音很近，像贴在门板上说着话：“我知道现在你很难过，也不想听我说话。但至少请你听完再判断要不要继续生我的气好吗？如果你不能原谅我，我会直接离开再也不来打扰你。我向你保证。你把手机开机放在一边，要是觉得不对劲，当场报警也无所谓。”

门另一边始终沉默着。松本额头抵在门上，紧闭着眼默默向能想起来的各路神明祈祷。

时间一点点流逝，临近夏至，夜晚中的燥热慢慢入侵他的心脾，就在他快要失去希望的时候，门锁终于咔哒一声响了起来。

大野拉开门，低着头，没有与他对视：“进来吧。”

 

28

借着走廊里的灯光，松本勉强能通过大野乱蓬蓬的汗湿的头发猜到他刚才在喝酒，再细节的表情就看不到了。屋里没开灯，他摸了半天也没找到拖鞋，只好问大野：“大野桑，能开下灯吗？”

大野没有说话。松本当他默许，自己按开玄关的灯，刚抬起头想说些什么，便看见大野的手指，惊呼着几步冲过来：“你怎么受伤了？！”

大野懵懂地顺着他的视线看去，才想起来自己手指刚被划伤。酒精作用，疼劲儿很快就消失了，渗出来的血在指甲缝里凝结成狰狞的形状，随着大野的动作还有几丝猩红往外冒。

他还没有开口，松本先抓着他的手往屋里走了。大野没怎么反应过来，松本已经翻出了创可贴，拖着他进浴室，把水龙头开到热水那侧，调整了下水温，把大野的手拉过去清洗。

伤口本身不深，不过是因为大野放着不管，出血量看上去有些吓人而已。松本确认了一下伤口大小，很明显松了口气，擦了擦水，小心翼翼地帮他贴创可贴。

浴室地面是瓷砖，踩上去冰冰凉。大野眼睛一眨不眨地盯着松本。青年视线很专注，似乎没有注意到自己裸足站在地上。

大野突然就觉得刚才自己喝闷酒时那阵委屈翻着泡沸腾起来，鼻头发酸，眼泪跟断了线似的成串成串往下掉。

松本手背被砸下来的泪水烫得一缩，仰头看见大野的哭相，慌张地松开手：“怎么了？我弄疼你了？”

大野摇摇头，说话时抽噎得字句断断续续的：“为、为什么要…、要瞒我？”

松本沉默了几秒，握住他的手，轻声问他：“我们去客厅坐着说？”

 

两人坐到沙发上，松本调低了电视音量，等大野哭的势头缓了一些才缓缓开口道：“大野桑，你听说过「北村探偵事務所の日常」这部电视剧吗？”

大野认真想了想，答道：“没印象。”

松本拿出手机点了点，把画面举到大野面前：“它的官网。你看看。”

大野接过去划了划画面，停在主演照片上，瞪大眼睛抬头仔细看了看松本，又反复低头抬头确认了几次。

主演是个唇红齿白精致漂亮的男孩子，脸蛋圆鼓鼓的。照片下方写着松本润三个大字。

大野惊讶道：“你演过电视剧？”

松本拿回手机，又按了几下：“这是我的维基页面，你自己看。”

大野惊疑不定地接过去仔细翻阅。简历闪亮得简直在发光发热：MGC艺能事务所社长独生子，6岁演纸巾CM出道，7岁出演电视剧，下一部作品便成为主演，年间出演CM最高达13本，作为童星大燥一时，但14岁以后再也没有出演作品，似乎被公司雪藏了。

大野本来对看电视就没什么兴趣，重新回忆，顶多就对上面记载的广告曲或者商品本身有点印象，实在记不清里面出演的人。一个沉寂多年的童星本身也不会有多少人记住。

他看了一遍，不太明白：“你给我看这个干什么？”

松本解释道：“我父亲是推动我出道的人，本来我也对艺能界感兴趣，加上父亲的帮助，很快就出名了。”

他叹了口气：“但是我进入青春期以后开始对自己性取向产生了疑问，当时正好也比较叛逆，为了确定取向和不同的人尝试过，结果被周刊志记者拍到，那时候社会对同性恋双性恋的接受度不高。我和我家人吵了一架，后来就离家出走了。”

这故事似乎很长。大野耐心听松本继续讲下去。

“本来童星出道的人在这方面闹出事就容易被攻击，加上我的背景，很可能演变成我父亲教育方针问题，进而被有心人利用去整个事务所下水。所以我父亲迅速地对外宣布雪藏我，也放弃了之前我的名声事业。本来这圈子新旧更迭也快，过去几年，也没有人会记得我的事。”

“不过我当时只是纯粹在闹脾气，离家出走以后暂时住在我朋友们家里——之前你见过他们里不少人来着，有些和我从小玩到大的，也知道我家里的事。我离家出走时快15岁，正好学校初高中是一体化的，就用学生证去找了几份打工来赚钱养活自己。我家里人想联系我，全被我朋友帮忙挡了回去。”

“差不多这么过了两年。后来有一次我去做摄影助理，觉得幕后工作也很有意思，之后就试着找了几家event策划的公司打工，直到最后工作内容固定为策划舞台效果。”

这就是他之前说的工作的事了。大野点点头。

“我真的很喜欢这份工作，也有想过会不会一辈子做下去，虽然暂时还没有得出结论，但是还是希望尽可能持续地多做几年。几个月前我和你说过之前那份工作正好是一次机遇，本来做的好好的，中途我父亲突然联系我，说想让我回这边帮着管理分公司的事。”

松本抓了两下头发：“MGC事务所不是家族产业，本来没必要非让我来管理，但现在事务所股东对社长的位置有想法的人不少，我父亲不放心。”

“给你打电话那时候我是真的很纠结。我和我父亲很多年没见了，上来就对我说如果我不回去就要断了我在幕后工作的路，跟电视剧的展开似的。我当时也挺慌的，直到听你说相信我会有办法，才终于定下心来，回去重新联络了一下让他普通地给我解释一遍到底怎么回事。”

大野疑惑道：“那你现在是回MGC干活了？舞台那边怎么办？”

“我想过了，现在我的工作需要依照各种指示进行调整，有些我自己的想法因为权限不够没有人采用。我想自己开一家公司来做策划，为此我需要大量的资本人手情报。现在去MGC在合同上我就是个打工的，总务部也不能管理整个公司，我算是传达和监督作用，如果以后发现适合的能信用的人才，就把他推上去。”

松本笑了笑：“反正事务所的工作能让我接触我想要的资源，工资也比我之前的稳定，就当资本累积了。迟早有一天我会独立出来的。”

大野表示理解地点头，心里还是有点疙瘩：“那你为什么一直不跟我说？”

松本很抱歉地握住他的手，低声说道：“我离家出走的经纬本来也不怎么光彩，这么多年靠自己赚钱生活，虽然会想家，但也不知道该怎么面对家里人和这么多年的空白。后来就干脆不去想这事了。之前没跟你说，也是因为觉得没必要。”

大野仍有些不满：“那你也可以提前告诉我一下啊，今天看见你的时候我还以为我在做梦。”

“抱歉，”松本亲了亲大野的手背，“我想找个时间约你出来当面谈谈来着，但这两个星期我的确很忙，家里人的事，公司的事，还有我原本工作的交接问题……实在没抽出时间。光是今天为了出来见你一面我就努力通宵了三个晚上了。”

他说着，卖乖似的点了点自己的眼袋，表情俏皮又讨好。大野差点被逗笑了，吸吸鼻子，努力提醒自己他本来是在生松本的气的。

松本接着说道：“这件事不是邮件三言两语说得清的，电话我觉得也不妥当，就想和你面对面好好谈谈，所以才一直拖到现在。”

他用拇指轻柔地擦过大野眼角，拨动了几根睫毛。大野痒得微眯起眼，却没有躲开，乖乖坐在原地任由松本擦拭掉自己脸上的泪痕。

青年的动作爱重得像对待一件无可替代的珍宝。大野决定把今晚自己泪腺的松弛度归结为酒精作用，肆无忌惮地继续吸鼻子。

松本也不嫌弃大野面上歪歪扭扭晶莹透亮的一大片，捧着他的脸一字一句道：“至今为止瞒着你是我不对，对不起。能请你原谅我吗？”

大野想开口，一张嘴就抽噎得直打嗝，干脆直接扑进松本怀里，边用下巴蹭他肩膀边抽抽着胡乱“嗯”了好几声。

松本摸着大野的后背，语气温柔又释然：“谢谢。”


	10. Chapter 10

29

这一晚大野哭得稀里哗啦，到最后哭累了，还是被松本哄上床的，临睡前跟只无尾熊一样死抱着恋人不撒手，恨不得把这段时间没见面的份一起讨回来。本来准备好的告白也暂时搁浅了。

第二天一早，松本要赶回公司，洗漱换衣都是紧赶慢赶的。大野想想觉得也不是适合说的时机，便只像往常一样，在松本打点完行装后亲了他一下才把他放出门。

晚上也约好要出去吃饭了，到时候再跟他说也好。大野想着，心情愉快得仿佛要在家迈起小跳步来。

等松本听见我爱你这三个字时会是什么反应呢？

会像夸他可爱时那样害羞得声音都哑掉结结巴巴说啊这样啊谢谢你吗？

还是会文艺纯爱电影那样微笑着说我也是呢？

也许还会笑得灿烂无比但是还有些不甘心地挠着头说啊我本来想先对你说的居然被抢先了。

即使松本回复他自己的感情还没有到那么深的程度也好，大野愿意像当初松本对自己那样慢慢等待对方接受自己的感情。

幸福的泡泡文火慢炖着在他心底鼓鼓囊囊塞得快满溢出来，推开办公室门的时候，他声音都比平时高了几度：“早上好！”

办公室里几个人远远站着围成一圈，看见他进来，面面相觑。

大野见他们反应奇怪，走过去好奇道：“怎么了？在看什么呢？”

知念抢先走过来拦住他：“没什么事！大野桑，你今天来得好早啊。昨天会议上你提前回去了我还担心是不是身体出了什么状况呢。”

“啊，已经没事了，抱歉让你担心了。先不说这个，你们今天怎么也都来得这么早？人还这么齐？”

其他人纷纷摆手打着哈哈，表情都有些阴沉古怪。大野虽然觉得不对劲，但见他们不想告诉自己，也没有多问什么。

他刚转身想回自己办公桌，樱井突然冲进来，打眼望见他，隔着几步远就开始喊他名字：“大野桑！太好了你终于来了！剽窃的事你打算怎么处理？”

大野一愣，回头看其他人，几个年轻人正在他背后朝樱井打手势做鬼脸，风风火火冲进来的宣传部部长才意识到自己似乎做错了什么，瞪着大眼睛很无辜地看向大野：“……诶？你还不知道？”

 

中午午休时间，松本正吃着午饭，手机突然振动起来，是大野打来的。

通常上班时间大野不怎么用电话联系他。松本疑惑着接了：“喂？大野桑？”

大野的语气里充斥着前所未有的疲惫：“松润抱歉，今天晚上我可能不能陪你出去了。”

“怎么了？你声音听起来不太好，发生了什么事？”

“……”

男人默然许久，终于回答道：“有人盗用了我的画用作商标，还提前申请了专利，把我的画里的元素截出去用在商品的设计上盈利。”

大野沉重地叹了口气：“这事可能要演变成一场漫长的官司。今天我要加班，就不陪你出去了。对不起。”

电话很快挂断了。松本捏着手机，不知为何，心头浮上一阵强烈的不好的预感。

 

30

大野一连几天没有联系，松本担心他一个人过于消沉，时刻关注着他账号下的动向。

这件事已经在推特上吵翻了天，其他官方账号的关注者也流动到推特上加入了声讨，有人专门做了总结被盗图片的推文，转发数量达到了5万以上。

松本认真看过总结，除了商标图是完全照搬了大野曾经发过的个人作品外，其他元素的盗用则分别从大野不同的画中选取了特别精细的角落部分。大野的画设计感较强，许多画内容非常饱满细致，挪出几个小部位填充到其他同样充实的画面里也没什么违和感。事实上，如果不仔细研究大野的作品，一眼扫过，可能根本分辨不出有什么相似之处。

但一旦放大观看，两边不管是笔触还是图案的形状都是高度重叠，上了色的作品则被换了配色留下底色，阴影的角度也有调整。

问题是这些角落对整体画面的影响并不大。松本查了插画类的著作权侵害判例，越看心越沉：大部分判决中认定属于侵权行为的都是以“本质性特征”相似为基础进行判断的。盗用大野作品元素的人只有商标是原样照搬，其他细节处对画本身的特征并没有起决定性的影响。

 

几天过后，当大野顶着两个黑眼圈一脸沉重地站在松本家门口时，松本便知道自己的预感应验了。

大野抹着脸一屁股坐进沙发里：“他们说会以公司的名义出面打官司，但只会告那个商标图侵权的问题。”

松本坐到他身边，问：“那其他的画呢？”

“律师说其他画的著作权侵害官司可能打不赢，独创性不够，而且太细碎了，不属于画的本质特征。”

和松本查的一样。青年点点头。

“我不明白，明明是我自己画出来的东西，为什么我连维护它们的能力都没有……”大野仰头望着天花板，眼神像从万丈深渊下仰望没有星星的夜空，“我和公司协商了很久，哪怕是我自己出去打官司也好，但他们说合同上说了我的画的人格权与财产权都归属于公司，我没有资格自己维权。”

“但是被盗用的商标的那张图片不是你的个人作品吗？”

大野摇了摇头：“公开发布的是在我公司的账号名义下，账号的身份认证不是我个人的，而是公司的，权益不明确归属于我自己。”

松本暗暗叹息，但没有表露出来，只继续问道：“那这官司的费用和赔偿怎么算的？”

“我没记住，和我也没太大关系，”大野又摇摇头，“我现在什么也不想考虑了，就想安安静静睡一觉。”

于是松本陪着大野洗漱上床躺下，临睡前安抚性质地聊了几句。男人没过多久就开始眼皮打架，睡得快而沉。

松本沿着大野的五官细细抚摸，不过几天时间，大野已经瘦了一圈，眉间似乎也多了几丝纹路。他睡梦中也仿佛无法安下心来，眼皮微微颤动着，肩膀一缩，侧过脸。

松本的手空落落晾在半空中，指尖染上的体温被空气以迅雷不及掩耳之势吞食殆尽了，触手可及的只有一片冷冰冰的空虚。

“——！”

他被冰得一激灵，怔怔地盯着大野的睡脸，突然伸出手，硬是把大野捞过去抱在怀里。

松本抱得很紧。大野难受地挣动了几下，又安静下去。

男人平静的呼吸和心跳声就在松本耳边回响，仿佛教堂钟声回荡在晚霞中，悠长空远，稍微抚平了一些他心底突如其来的慌乱。

没事的。他安慰自己。不管发生什么，我都会陪在他身边。

 

——一定会没事的。

 

第二天松本努力起了个大早给大野准备早饭，他自己这段时间也忙得很，本来也缺着觉，早上脑子实在不怎么运转，失手摔了三个鸡蛋和两勺盐。

他折腾了快两个小时，倒没白费力气。大野闻着香味起的床，明显情绪比昨晚高涨些，还蹑手蹑脚摸进厨房偷了块鸡蛋烧，也不怕暴露行踪，在松本背后小声叫着好吃，笑得眼尾勾勒出柔和的曲线。

松本原就是打算让大野在家里可以暂时放下烦心事，见他心情好转，再接再厉撺掇他做些别的转移注意力，偏过头问：“我这边还得再花点时间准备，你先去看会儿电视？”

大野唔了一声，临走前又捡走一块鸡蛋烧。

 

收拾好厨具后，松本端着沙拉盘走出厨房，朝大野招呼道：“做好了，过来吃……”

他看见客厅里大野正盯着的电视画面，声音渐渐低下去。

电视屏幕上映着盗用大野画的那家公司——中野印刷株式会社的名字，还有大野的证件照和作品。

早间新闻的播报员读稿刚念到“……目前已被正式起诉”，电视就被松本冲过去迅速按灭了。

他不安地回头看向大野。男人站在原地一动不动，面无表情，直挺挺僵了很久，才终于转身，低声道：“吃饭吧。”

 

整个早上，大野没有再说过一句话。


	11. Chapter 11

31

9月3号上午9点整，中野印刷株式会社商标图侵权案庭审正式开始。

大野需要作为原告方的证人出席，解释自己的创作思路和过程。松本坐在旁听席里听双方律师对质，心随着大野被带到证人席颤巍巍地吊起来。

中野印刷的商标图和大野的原创作品被原告方律师放大提供给法官进行判断。二者的相似是一目了然的。被告方律师在这一点上没有多做纠缠，只是问了大野几个问题：

“请问证人，这副作品的完成时间和发表时间分别是什么时候？”

大野回答道：“完成是在去年11月13号，同一天晚上8点46分上传到我公司的账号下公开的。”

律师点了点头，向法官征询道：“请允许传唤本方证人。”

被带进来的是一个相貌普通，戴着眼镜，看起来畏畏缩缩的年轻女孩，上证人席后脑袋快垂进胸口里。被告方律师介绍道：“这位是中野印刷株式会社本次商标图企划案的工作小组成员贝塚小姐，请问你提交商标图原稿的时间是？”

贝塚小声回答道：“去年11月15号上午9点。”

时间对得上，对方没耍花样。旁听席上的松本松了口气。

律师又问：“请问你这副作品是怎样创作出来的？”

“我……我是在facebook上看见了这副画。因为当时实在没有灵感，又必须按时交稿，就……工作组里还有别人，我没想到这副画居然会被选上……”

“你的意思是说，你在没有经过原作者同意的情况下盗用了这张图，并且用它来充当自己的作品上交给公司，结果出乎意料地被选上了。是吗？”

贝塚几不可察地点了点头。

“事后你有想过或者做过解释、提出要撤回这副画吗？”

“……”

“贝塚小姐？”

“没、没有……我刚进公司，还没有作品被成功选上过。”

“既然你自己的作品不受重视，那这次被选上，没有人注意到你作品风格的不同吗？”

“我以为只要我继续保持这种画风就能瞒下去，所以之后我的画也都刻意模仿那张图的作者。”

“你是指原告方证人吗？”

贝塚面如死灰：“……是。”

被告方律师终于放过了她，转身向法官说道：“贝塚是被告中野印刷株式会社去年4月新入社的设计师，出于私欲盗用了原告方证人的作品，并隐瞒此事直到今年6月被发现侵权行为。在那之前被告方对此事一无所知。”

他又回身冲贝塚说：“贝塚小姐，对你个人的诉讼，之后我们会另行通知。请你做好心理准备。”

 

那之后，庭审又持续了几个小时。被告原告双方针对被告方应该负多少法律责任争执了一番，最终判决中野印刷株式会社停止使用商标图并赔偿原告方7百万日元。

贝塚的啜泣声还黏在松本耳朵里。他深呼吸几次，还是吐不尽心底的浊气，走出门外，大野正坐在休息用的长椅上，仰头盯着天花板。

松本刚走到他身边，大野就开口了：“那女孩子是被拉出来顶罪的。”

“……”松本不知该怎么接话，只能沉默着听他说下去。

“刚才律师给我看了中野印刷株式会社那个商标下的其他商品设计图，有不少用了我的元素和风格的，但是作者不是贝塚。”

“就是说，他们公司里有人察觉到了她的做法，开始模仿她？”

“可能是吧，也可能是他们公司上层的指示。反正最后败露了也可以像现在这样推到一个人身上。”

 

大野的神情很空虚：“他们在法庭上争执不是为了我的作品维权，而是为了维护自己的利益。盗用我的画的人也一样，如果当时贝塚看到的不是我的画，而是别人的，可能也会做出这种事。”

他长长地，长长地叹了口气：“我到底是为了什么在努力呢？”

松本皱起眉，试图帮他找出个答案：“不是为了喜欢你的画的人吗？”

“我只是喜欢画画而已，有人喜欢我的画也罢，没有人喜欢也罢，我只想安静地画些自己想画的东西。”

他望向被天花板遮住的天空，眼神前所未有的黯淡：“润君，我好累。”

 

32

这件事造成的后果比松本想象的要严重许多，最明显的一点，他们两人独处的时间比以往缩水了一大截。

大野倒没有刻意躲着他，只是和之前相比一个人度过休息日的频率高了些，有时是去钓鱼，有时是坐几个小时的电车去某个松本没听说的地方买画具，还有的时候是呆在家里闭门不出，松本打电话也没人接。

即使是在松本身边，大野也偶尔会神游天外，直到被拍醒时才懵懂地眨眨眼，朝恋人露出一个状况外的笑容。

哪怕直接问他：“大野桑，你在想什么呢？”，也只会得到“嗯……？什么也没在想啊，就是在发呆而已。”这样的回答。

更多时候，大野只是穿着单薄的衣服，安静地坐在沙发一角，眼神没什么焦点。

平静的、但是有些地方又异常虚幻的，仿佛随时都要消失在空气中一样。

 

这一切都让松本觉得恐慌。

 

大野的反应不激烈。于是松本向他反复确认：“开心吗？有意思吗？好吃吗？”

恋人在这方面没让他操心过，大概也明白松本的不安，所以也很夸张地回应。

但这像是在诱导，而松本很清楚大野就是为了安抚自己，这法子治标不治本。

下次带我去钓鱼嘛。松本说。

我想看看钓鱼时的大野桑。

大野不太情愿。你不是还有工作要忙吗？以后再说。

那画画呢？松本再接再厉：最近有什么新的灵感吗？

“……”

大野手背在身后，抿着嘴唇忸怩了很久，轻声说：“润君，我已经很久没有自己创作的欲望了。”

 

如大野所言，他工作上的画枪毙的次数也直线上升了。

松本陪在大野身边，知道他比以前付出了更多的努力：在桌边一坐就是几个小时，放开笔后手指会不受控制地痉挛，手腕和腰疼得整夜整夜睡不好觉。

但大野画不出令自己满意的画，无论如何都画不出来。为了工作，他不得不逼自己画，可惜收效甚微。更多时间里，他仅仅是在画一沓又一沓的废纸，然后顶着黑眼圈从里面挑出几张能看的交上去，再被枪毙，回来继续折磨自己。

松本一直陪在他身边，所以也知道，他并不快乐。所以松本没有再去对大野寻求慰藉的其他方式插嘴，任由恋人去海钓晒得乌七八黑的回来。

 

某个周末晚上，大野带了两条黒鯛回家。松本正寻思着怎么烹饪，就听大野兴高采烈地说：“今天我们去神津岛附近了，落日余晖洒在岛上时远远看着特别漂亮。”

“那挺好的。下次你拍个照给我看看？”

大野嗯了一声，收拾着钓鱼工具，继续说下去：“船长跟我说下次我去钓鱼的时候可以借我链锯，我一直想用来着。”

松本挑眉问道：“你想用那个做什么？”

“以前我就看过那种一个人建小木屋的视频，想试试自己建个房子。啊——最好可以去无人岛，一个人尝试各种方法生活下去，一定很有意思。”

他边说边比划了几个做木工的手势，开心地笑着回过头，笑容突然凝固了。

“……对不起。”大野走到松本身边，伸出手抱住他。

他的声音就在松本耳边盘旋：“对不起，我不会再说这种话了。我不会离开你的。”

 

“——所以不要再露出这样的表情了。”

 

他脸上是什么表情呢？松本下意识想。

大概是软弱而自私的吧。就像听见大野说的这句话时内心深处难以克制地窃喜着的自己一样。

 

33

几天后，松本去大野家时看见有封信塞在他公寓楼邮箱里，拿出来一看，寄信人写着“芸術手形”。

他进门后把信封交给大野，见他惊讶地睁大眼，忍不住好奇道：“你认识寄信人吗？”

“是本专门介绍新锐画家和近现代艺术的杂志。他们给我寄邮件干什么？”

“你拆开看看不就知道了？”

大野将信将疑地拆了信封。里面有张纸和一张名片，纸上写着希望他能接受杂志社采访，如果有意请联系名片上的人。

大野查了下芸術手形的杂志社电话，前7位和名片上的号码对得上，传真地址也一样，考虑了一下，就给对方打了电话。

接电话的人声音很开朗：“你好，这里是芸術手形编辑部。请问有什么需要帮助的？”

大野看着名片确认了一下姓名：“呃，请问是相叶桑吗？”

“对，你是大野桑吗？”

“……？你怎么知道是我的？”

“我这两个月里只给你一个人寄过采访请求用的邮件，所以觉得应该是你。”

对面笑了笑。似乎是个不喜欢太严肃气氛的人。

相叶问道：“你读过信了是吗？能告诉我的你的答复吗？”

“我能问一下你们为什么想采访我吗？”

“中野印刷侵权案一事后，你被公众——我说我们这个圈子里的——瞩目的程度上升得飞快，大野桑应该不知道自己现在多出名吧？”

“……我不是为了这种事才想打官司的。”

“我明白，”相叶的声音很温和，“所以这次采访也是一个让普通人明白你的想法的好机会不是吗？把你想说的想表达的都说出来，让大家知道你作品里包含的想法。你觉得怎么样？”

大野考虑了一会儿，回答道：“我接受采访。”

“太好了！地点你想怎么办呢？如果不方便来编辑部，我们也可以约在你喜欢的咖啡馆之类的地方。”

“没关系，我去编辑部就好。”

相叶又和他定了时间和见面地点，说了两句客套话后挂断了电话。

 

这段时间大野已经很少表现出之前那样虚无的样子了，和松本黏在一起时和什么事都没发生过一样甜甜蜜蜜的，尽力维持着原本的大野智的精神面貌。

松本也就沉溺在他维持的状态里，用尽全力忽视类似大野依旧画不出画之类的问题。大野自己不主动和他说，他也不知道自己是否应该去问，只能等待大野自己跟自己做思想工作。

那天大野和相叶打电话时提到了一句“把你想说的都说出来”，给松本留下了很深的印象。新一期芸術手形发行日，他专门跑了趟书店买了一本回去看。

记事开头简单介绍了一下大野和他以前的作品，还聊了些大野平时的爱好。

（听说你画画是自学成才的？）

大野：对。以前喜欢看龙珠，上课不爱听讲，就在课本上涂鸦。

（至今为止画过多少作品呢？有考虑办画展吗？）

大野：我也没数过…（笑）如果是我自己做的人偶的话倒是数量比较明确，有一百多个。至于画展，我现在作品基本都属于公司，所以要公司批准才行。

（最近有什么新作品吗？）

大野：……没有，最近没什么灵感，提起笔的一瞬间就开始想自己画画是为了什么，然后越想越没头绪，就画不下去了。

（那还真是辛苦啊。有考虑什么转换心情的方法吗？）

大野：有想过，但是实际情况也很难做到。每天上班还有固定的工作要完成。小时候经常自己一个人出去散步，现在想的事多了，需要这样处理思考的时间也长了，就和工作生活发生了冲突，很难有这种机会。

（如果有机会的话，你想尝试着做些什么呢？）

大野：嗯……如果可以的话，果然还是想换一种生活方式，找时间好好自己反思一下。大概工作也要换掉吧，不需要赚多少钱，能让我自由创作的插画工作就好。

（自己反思，也就是说一个人呆着是吗？）

大野：是的，最好能去没人的地方，乡下也好无人岛也好，我想要更加安静的生活环境。

 

松本读完全文，合上杂志，静静思考了很久，最终下定决心，拿出手机，按下大野的号码。

“喂，大野桑？我现在能去你那边吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

34

刚走进大野家门，松本就开门见山说道：“我读了你的采访。”

大野眨眨眼，说：“……抱歉，那些话我没想让你看见。”

“没关系，我想好了。你想离开就离开吧，我还查了适合养老度假的城市，一会儿你看看，确定好地点，我去帮你查租房的信息。”

大野听了，反倒不安起来：“为什么？你不需要我了吗？”

松本摇摇头，努力克制自己的情绪，尽可能理智地解释道：“之前我怕你走，是因为担心你的精神状态，我觉得你留在我身边对我们彼此都好。但是你如果是经过深思熟虑后觉得果然还是应该换种生活方式，那我支持你的决定。”

他咽了几口唾沫，还是压不住嗓子里腥甜的血味，撑起个苦涩的笑容：“我希望你幸福快乐。如果现在的生活和工作让你不快乐，我就不能把你绑在这里。”

大野听着他的话，慢慢露出感动又担忧的表情，走近过去抱住他：“……没关系吗？”

松本吻了吻大野的头顶，将下巴埋在他发间，不让他看见自己脸上的痛楚：“没关系。倒是你，工作打算怎么办？”

“相叶桑说如果我有新的打算，那么在我找到固定的插画工作前可以先画些他们杂志的插画。”

“这样啊……”松本合上双眼，把涌上来的酸楚关在眼眶里，“这样啊。那太好了。”

 

确定了转职和搬家，事情进展就快了许多。大野和相叶谈好了临时工作的合同，也定下了鳥取県境港市的某处公寓的租赁合同，辞呈早就交了上去，白天不需要工作，收拾东西也只花了三天时间。

搬家公司来的那天，松本请了假去帮忙，等大野坐上车去新公寓放行李时，他一个人坐在空荡荡的房间里，静静回忆与大野相遇后的时光。

一个月时间，不过只有一个月时间，大野已经做好了离开东京，离开松本生活的准备。接下来，只要一张车票，他就会彻底从松本的生命中消失了。

 

家具之类的大件行李已经运到了大野的新家，为免到了地方以后找必需品太花时间，大野又另外准备了一个小包装换洗用的物品，临行前一天晚上带着包去松本家过夜。

晚饭是豚骨拉面和炸牡蛎。两人同往常一样边吃边闲聊，偶尔对话中间出现空档，松本也会迅速地捡起别的话题继续聊下去。

他们都没有提起之后的事情，吃完饭挤在一起看了会儿电视，洗漱上床，关了灯，然后各自躺在床两边盯着昏暗的天花板。

在这样的沉默中，大野突然伸出手拨拉了一下松本：“松润，你困吗？”

“我不困。”

“我也不困。”

大野那边窸窸窣窣地动了几下，蹭到松本身边，似乎还不满足，手钻进松本的被褥里摸索了一阵，抓住他的手紧紧握住，侧着身看着他。

恋人的举动放在平时应该是甜蜜得让人心碎的，但此刻松本看着月光下大野温润的双眼，五脏六腑快要炸裂开。

他不想和大野分开。就算做了这么久的心理准备，到离别即将来临的这一刻，他的心还是无法克制地疼。

大野伸出另一只手，轻抚过松本的眉眼，指尖沿着他的鼻梁下滑，停在他嘴角的黑痣上。松本怕自己的眼泪落下来被大野发现，紧闭住眼，握住大野的手印上一个吻。

他吸鼻子的声音回响在房间里。大野突然把脸凑过来，边按着松本的后脑勺亲他，边掀了被子爬到松本身上。

他挪了几下屁股，正好坐到松本腰上，神情晦暗不明。

“润君，来做吧。”

 

35

秋夜风寒，月明星稀，房间内两个人身上都挂着薄汗，喘息声盖过窗外风声呼啸，仿佛全世界只剩下彼此。

大野摆着腰，舌尖随着呻吟微露出头，在月光下摇曳出淫靡的光泽。

松本躺在下面，手指着迷地顺着大野身体线条抚摸，每每碰到敏感处，大野下身便会用力收紧，热切地喊他的名字。

“润君、润……啊、啊啊……”

大野渐渐支持不住身体，双腿酸软涨疼着，内壁死死咬住不肯让松本离开。他自己也分不清到底是想退出还是更深入，伏在松本身上辛苦地喘息，无所适从地攀着恋人的肩膀。

滚烫坚硬的器官还留在他体内。男人小幅度摇晃着腰，穴口和肉壁被摩擦撑开，有润滑液沾上他的性器，蜿蜒着滴落在松本小腹。

他大概是要融化了。大野浑浑沌沌地想。由内而外，化成水，化成岩浆，化成某种可以与松本融合的东西。

下面的人突然揽住他的腰发狠顶了一下。大野的念头被猛地震飞，呻吟也变得高亢：“——唔……！”

每一次插入都切实而凶狠地撞在他的弱点上，大野很快就要达到顶峰，透明的体液不断从铃口涌出，近似高潮又始终不得出路的快感持续了几分钟，男人哭喊得嗓子都哑了，用力摇着头想挣脱松本固定在腰间的手。

“不要了、不要了——”

松本一咬牙，把大野用力拉下来按进床里，掰着他的腿直压到头部两侧。男人的身体快被折成两截，还没有反应过来挣扎，就被松本又狠狠插进来的动作搞得失了声。

这角度很方便松本进出，弯折的体势使大野无处可逃，内壁被压迫碾磨着，抽插了几下，紧致的内里就开始不受控制地痉挛起来。

大野的视线里已经没了焦点，全身紧绷着不住叫着松本的名字，射出来的一瞬间头几乎要仰得翻过去。

这是他第一次前列腺高潮，生理性泪水沾湿了耳边一片头发，嘴唇抖得一个字都说不出来。松本没有等太久就开始重新摆腰，内里已经被干软了，他毫无阻碍地直进到最深处。大野啜泣了一声，无力地晃了晃脑袋。

他们已经很久没做爱了。这段时间彼此都忙着，回到家里更多时间仅仅是坐在一起简简单单亲热一下。今晚松本的动作激烈得仿佛恨不得直接把大野拆散架了好留住他。男人朦胧地看着恋人月光下白皙精壮的身体，有那么一瞬间，产生了一种就这样任由松本弄坏自己也好的想法。

如果松本当真强行挽留他，他应该会放弃离开的念头吧。

可是松本不会说，也不会这么做。

即使他的眼神他的动作都在绝望地对大野叫嚣：别走，别离开我。松本也绝对不会宣之于口。既然他已经决定好要为大野的幸福着想，就绝不会允许任何人去阻挠。

温柔的，成熟的，坚强的，但又很脆弱，很让人心疼的。他的恋人。

松本的动作突然停了下来。大野回过神，才发现自己的手正在抚摸对方的脸。

明明一滴泪都没有摸到，大野却觉得青年的表情像是在哭。

“大野桑……”松本拉下他的手，在他掌心轻轻柔柔地吻着，睫毛刷过他指腹，像蝴蝶的倾诉。

“智，我爱你。”

 

——啊啊，我知道。

那三个被大野藏在心底憋了几个月的字盘旋在他唇边，只要他说出口，这段恋爱就会成为彼此都终于明晰的爱情。

最终，他开口了。

 

“润君，我们分手吧。”


	13. Chapter 13

36

松本睡醒时，大野已经走了。

没有打声招呼，也没有什么吻别。就这么安安静静的消失了。

松本在家里找了一圈，大野留宿时放下的东西也全都不见了。男人做事有时风格出人意料的强硬而且彻底，大概这之前就做好准备要把自己的痕迹完全抹去了吧。

松本站在家门前，那里贴着张便利贴，与他们初夜那天松本做的事一样，只是这次大野只写了一句话：“请忘记我。”

他缓缓走过去，将那张便利贴撕下来。

这就是大野唯一留给他的东西了。

然后松本撕碎了它，扔进了垃圾箱。

 

此时此刻，大野正坐在开往境港市的电车上。

车厢里人很少，有两个上班族和一位老太太，列车摇摇晃晃，每个人都昏昏欲睡。

东京高耸的建筑物被甩在身后，取而代之的是一望无际的旷野和蓝天。

大野叹了口气，才意识到自己的指甲正抠进小包的布料里，松开手，包上清晰可见几个白色的印子。

 

——我没做错事。

 

他心中默念。

 

——我自己都不知道会不会回来，如果不提前跟他分手，对他太不公平了。而且我也不希望让他成为我生活的避难所一样的存在。

——所以我必须这么做。

 

接下来，他只需要忘记松本……也许没必要那么刻意，只要不去想松本的事就好了。

大野无意识地又揪住包，这次不知道按到了哪里，手掌心被硌得一疼。他皱眉拉开拉链，原本被塞得满满当当的小腰包里有什么东西闪着金属的光芒。

大野捞出那东西，不禁愣住。

是松本的戒指。硕大的，金属材质，以前松本去朋友聚会时喜欢戴，后来怕大野被摸或者碰到时被戒指硌到，就再没戴过。

“……”

大野捏着那枚戒指，身形随着车厢的晃动猛地一倒，强忍到现在的泪水终于颤颤巍巍地落了下来。

松本应该是察觉到了他的想法，所以要把这戒指塞给他吧。

即使被拒绝被推开，也要固执地在大野的生命里留下他的痕迹。

 

列车没有一丝迷惘地继续前行着，载着大野前往未知的新生活，载着他离开都市的喧嚣，载着他离开朝九晚五的工作，载着他离开拥挤的人群，载着他离开他的爱人。

 

终章

（五年后）

门铃声快把耳朵轰炸了。

大野顶着鸡窝头，眯着眼趿拉着拖鞋小跑着去开门。如他所料，外面站着的是笑得快赶上这时间外面那颗火热的太阳的相叶。

“现在是早上7点……”大野小声抗议着，“我家离东京几个小时的车程呢你为什么能这么早到……”

相叶换好鞋走进屋里：“昨天我去附近出差了，一会儿回东京，就想着过来看看你。喏，给你带的伴手礼，这家和菓子屋的牡丹饼很好吃的。”

大野接过礼品盒。相叶又递给他个信封：“这个，刚才我来的时候看见放进你邮箱的。”

“唔。”大野含糊地嗯了声，把礼品盒放到一边，先进屋找出剪刀拆信。

相叶也没介意，找了地方坐下，看大野原本睡眼迷蒙的，拆信时却异常小心。里面是信纸和几张照片。

大野读完信，放到专用收藏信纸用的小收纳箱里。相叶这时候才开口道：“又是那个人？”

其实他不用问也猜得到答案，大野读信时的神情大概让他本人照镜子看见都会面红耳赤。每次相叶看见大野这种表情，总会觉得自己像踏进某个自己不该进入的领域一样，因为罪恶感而移开视线。

寄信人如果知道大野读信时的表情，应该会很高兴吧。

“嗯。说是公司经营一切顺利，最近有大型演出的工作。”

“这样啊，他今年才30吧？好厉害啊。”

“而且长得很帅，”大野自说自话笑了几声，“松润可是个好男人。”

这算是在炫耀前男友吗？相叶被大野的笑容感染，也微笑起来。他看着大野抚摸收纳箱的动作，忍不住问道：“大野桑，都这么久了，你不打算回去看看他吗？”

“……”大野的动作一顿，摇摇头，回答道：“我都说了松润是好男人，长得好、可爱、体贴、认真、顾家……”他说了一连串，才继续道：“他很抢手的，估计早就有新的对象了。我现在回去做什么？”

相叶不置可否，伸手比了个数字：“五年了。每个月他都固定给你寄一封信告诉你他的近况，就算得不到回信也要持续这么做。我不觉得这样的人会移情别恋。”

“……你怎么和nino说话一样一样的。”大野叹了口气。

“当初是我提出的分手，我为了自己的事情从他的身边逃开了，我没资格去见他。”

相叶在他身后轻声说：“……我觉得爱一个人不需要资格啊。”

大野便不再言语了。

相叶有些忍受不了房间里的沉默，强行转移了话题：“对了，nino让我转告你，MGC这次55周年纪念的周边设计图反响很好，过几天他们会在事务所举办庆典，你要出席。”

“……通常出席还是不出席不是应该征求下我的意见吗？”

“nino说反正问你你也不会想来的，所以到时候我会过来把你绑架出去。这几年你从事插画工作，人气正旺着，能请到你给他们的商品做设计图——虽然也算这几年的惯例了——对人家事务所来说也是很光荣的事情。你都逃了好几年了，也该出席一次了。”

大野不情不愿地点点头。

 

到了约定的日子，相叶穿着正装来接他。大野好几年没出席过什么正式场合，领带勒得脖子不怎么适应，坐在车里也一直摆弄着。

这些年他一直没有回东京来，看着一路上建筑物渐渐耸立，说不清此刻自己是什么心情。

不回来时，觉得这里和自己的生活间有条无形的深壑，当进入城市内部时，又仿佛一切都是理所当然，之前的顾虑只是他自己臆想出来的屏障。

五年时间，足够改变很多事了。

地铁的线路增加了，车站内部翻新了，有许多高楼大厦大野清楚地记得原本并不存在。

他自己也一样，如今作为一个小有名气的自由插画师，再没有必要专门去找一个与世隔绝的地方静下心来思考人生。现在他可以真正画自己想画的东西。

大野静静望着车窗外车水马龙，没有听见相叶叫他的声音：“大野桑？大野桑？”

“……嗯？抱歉，怎么了？”

“已经到地方了，下车吧。”

男人推开车门，脖领子还是不怎么舒服，扯着领带走进大厅。接待人员微笑着请他出示邀请函。

大野摸了摸兜，又翻了会儿包，想起自己可能是把邀请函落在相叶车里了，朝接待人员道了声对不起，转身往门外走。

自动门在他面前打开，大野抬起头，脚步顿时僵住。

他朝思暮想的那个人正站在他面前，梳着整齐的背头，身上穿着特别定制的西装，应该是没预料到这次相遇，眼睛瞪得很大。

周围的人进进出出，有几个人向这两个傻站着的人抛来怪异的眼神。

“——”

在大野的脑子开始转动之前，他的腿先行动了——朝着与对方相反的方向冲了出去。

那人在他身后喊了一声：“等等！”

听见这一声吼，大野跑得更快了。相叶先去停的车，刚要走进来，看见一路飞奔的大野，还不明就里地打了声招呼。

大野没理他，一门心思往门外跑。相叶呆愣着，还没想明白到底发生了什么事为什么大野一脸见了鬼的表情，就看见另一个人咬牙切齿地追了上去。

是个轮廓很深的帅哥。

 

大野跑得气喘吁吁，转头看看方向，才注意到自己跑到了小巷里。他本来就不熟悉周边地形，闷头跑了一路，现在自己跑进死胡同里，还能听见后面追着的人的脚步声。

他也不清楚自己为什么要跑，只是下意识腿就动了起来，随着身后脚步声逐渐逼近，全身汗毛直竖，抬腿又想往巷子外面冲，被抓着胳膊拉回去。

对方的身形笼罩着他，两边跑得都很急，相视许久，都在各自平复着呼吸。大野怔怔地看着对方的眼睛，依旧漂亮得像把星空揉碎了熔成两个琉璃珠，仅仅这样看着就要让他的心脏跳动着飙到高速公路上去。

松本握着他的手，沉声问：“你还要继续逃吗？”

 

END.


	14. Chapter 14

【后日谈】

“大野桑，这个要放到阳台吗？”

“啊……嗯，没事，你放在那边就行，等会儿把要放到阳台的东西都拿出来再说。”

“好。”

松本抱着箱子走开。大野坐在地上，愣愣地盯着对方宽了不少的肩膀和相比之下更加瘦削的腰线出神，直到松本转身甩给他一个无奈的眼神，才如梦初醒般低下头继续整理行李。

从他们重逢到现在已经过了三个月，他还是偶尔会怀疑现在这个站在他身边对他微笑的松本润是否仅仅是一个幻觉。

但过去几年里他蜗居在家夜半时分辗转反侧的时光也像是一场漫长的梦境。当松本和他对上视线的那一瞬间，他才被重新拉回现实。

甫一开始，大野对回到松本身边还是抱有些抵触情绪。

他的生活里的确有空洞，是把松本从他生命中剜出去后生生留下的血口，但5年过去，伤口早已愈合，剩下一个通风的洞，往里面望望还能看见远处的风景。

很空，但是他也已经习惯了。

过去这么久，谁也不知道人身上能发生什么变化。假如用一个新的未知的松本润去填补，大概大野才是那个最不能适应违和感的人。而这点对松本来说大概也是一样的。

最主要的是，松本这么多年没有见过大野，如果他因为承受不了那些违和感最终离开现在的大野智，那不如就让一切保持记忆中美好的样子，没有人需要再受伤。

大野可以承受松本的愤怒、悲伤、甚至是厌恶，但是他无法承受冷漠。他不要强行复合最后走到形同陌路的关系。

所以一开始他见到松本时逃了，比看见天敌的羚羊蹿得还快。

近乡情怯。对松本的念想在他心里憋了太久，乍一看见本人，他脑子里想到的全是消极的东西，处理不及，结果撒腿就跑。

——这事被二宫知道了，笑话了他两个星期，说他怂。怕的还不是和前男友对峙，而是伤害到对方。怂得一批。

好在大野智的前男友是松本润。而松本润总有逼他挺直腰杆做些他不喜欢的事的能耐。

于是在大野的各种（由于松本这几年坚持锻炼增肌导致没什么意义的）反抗下，他还是被松本拖上车带回家，然后花了一整个晚上的时间认真谈了谈，最终以“如果大野害怕两人交流有断层，那就先暂时同居一段时间看看是否真的有他说得那么可怕”作结。

直到后来相叶一把鼻涕一把泪地按照大野给的地址追过来讨个说法时，大野才想起来他和松本都把事务所周年庆给翘了。

 

出乎大野预料的，重新开始和松本的交往比他想象中自然许多。除了重逢那天把他逮回去交流以外，松本再没有对他做出什么强硬的举动，而且他似乎对大野新的生活习惯熟悉得很，游离在他行为圈子外，从不对他多加干涉。

待大野想明白其中关窍后，就去把无意识泄露自己情报的相叶和有意识泄露自己情报的二宫声讨了一番。

然后他就被这俩人卖了，把他藏在衣柜抽屉最里面的震动棒从境港市寄到了松本的家里。

当天大野刚好出门补充画材，回到家推开卧室门，看见松本脚边放着个小纸盒箱，手里握着紫色的塑料玩具，差点一口气撅过去。

松本饶有兴趣地一推按钮，那玩意在他手中嗡地一声震动起来，他这时才看见门边面色铁青的大野，还微笑着冲他打了声招呼：“哦，你回来了。”

“………………”

大野走过去捡起那个纸箱，看见上面寄信人的名字明晃晃一个“二宫和也”，恨不得把箱子直接摔地上。

松本关了开关，从大野手里接过那箱子，把玩具又放回去。

大野看他脸上没什么特别尴尬或者不爽的表情，试探着问道：“你没生气？”

“嗯？我为什么要生气？”

松本的态度仿佛还很理所当然一般：“你提出的分手，这几年要是想找别人交往都很正常，我又不能限制你什么。”

大野这才松了口气。松本又问了一句：“你找过别人吗？”

男人没想太多，随口答道：“没，也没那个心思。”

“是吗，”松本点点头，又挥了挥手里的盒子，“这个暂时放我这儿？还是你想再寄回去？”

随便你吧。大野面上直烧。反正这次过后他也不会再用那个了。

 

——他是这么想的。然而没过几天松本把那玩具递给他说想看他自己做的时候大野才意识到他犯了个多大的错误。

“为什么不好意思？我们本来也好几年没做过了，先用你自己熟悉的方式找找感觉嘛。”

对方边用一种“我是在为你着想”的语气解释边挂着灿烂的笑容把润滑液和箱子往大野这边推。

几回合下来，这场攻防以大野的全面失败告终。最后男人自暴自弃躺到床上，表演一般冲着松本张开双腿，忍着羞耻把震动棒往自己体内塞。

松本还不满足，等大野自己弄了一会儿，就开始亲自上手捣鼓玩具的开关，握住露在外面的部分，好整以暇地对大野笑着，要他自己摆腰。

大野实在没招，咬着牙乖乖照做。松本还在做实验一般随性调节着震动的模式，没过多久就把大野搞得射了两次，等松本插进来的时候，男人连叫唤的力气都没了，软趴趴地摊在下面，由着松本把他折成自己喜欢的姿势。

然后这人还咬着他耳朵笑着问：“大野桑，现在是我在里面，感觉得到哪里不一样吗？”

大野被他这么诱哄着说了不少浑话，第二天一早就红着脸把那玩具扔进了垃圾箱。

去他的不生气不在意！昨天晚上不知道是谁一个劲问他形状硬度哪边比较好！

 

这场情事像条导火索，迅速点燃了某些被前段时间试水期间平静日常所掩盖的东西。大野本来也是在家工作，没必要出门，也没必要担心被人看见欢爱后的痕迹。松本则恨不得把自己黏在大野身上，有时间手就往大野衣服里面伸。

他们的恋爱原本就是从这种关系开始的，复归也是轻车熟路。应该说这样反而轻松许多，什么都不用思考，只投身于激情和快乐中。

而且与最初的情事相比，的确有什么东西在这过程中变质了。比如松本饱含热度的凝视，还有充满怜爱的低喃。每当大野透过朦胧的视野看见对方眼底的深情时，都能感觉到彼此间障壁被一层层剥落，直到剩下最坦诚的灵魂。

松本给他是一种令人敬畏、踌躇，但同时也会产生克服这些恐惧的勇气的感情，是即使有许多不安和彷徨，依旧会让他想和这个人走下去的感情。

“为什么是我呢？”某个相拥而眠的夜晚，大野忍不住问。

为什么对他倾注这么多年、这么专注的爱情呢？途中大野主动离开，也没有让松本放弃或是减轻过什么，如果非要说有什么变化，那可能是松本的爱意经过这么长时间的发酵变得更加醇和而深刻了。

松本反问他：“那你为什么喜欢我呢？”

这问题很好回答——应该说太好回答了，反而有些困难。温柔体贴，长相帅气，认真又可爱，做事有明确目标，严于律己……大野想了想，回答道：“因为你是松本润。”

那么多特质合在一起，就是松本润这个人，而他喜欢松本润身上所有的东西。

松本微笑着亲了亲他额头：“我也一样。因为你是大野智，你在我心中是特别的，所以只能是你，也只有你。”

“……——、”

被亲吻的一瞬间，大野下意识屏住了呼吸。

他想，好吧，大概这辈子我都逃不掉了。

 

——那就陪着他吧，直到天荒地老。

 

第二天，大野就开始着手查起了东京租房的信息。他行动力很迅猛，加上身边有个乐见其成的松本帮忙，没花多久功夫就找到了一个距离松本家有两站地的公寓。

然后就到了现在，新家里大件家具都已经安置好了，还剩下小物品的摆设。大野看见松本往衣柜里塞了几件他自己的衣服，又在洗手间里放了洗漱用品，没有阻止他。

他在松本家里也这么做了来着。要不是松本本人害羞，大野还想过要对外宣示下主权，比如每天给他做个花里胡哨的便当或者去他公司逛一圈腻腻歪歪抱着不撒手之类的。

这事他跟松本玩笑性质地提了很多次，也试着装喝醉拉住松本一个劲说最喜欢润君润君是我一个人的。

然后他就被松本拉上阳台冲着外面做了几个小时，刚开始还怕邻居听见忍着没出声，后来快被干晕过去，松本让他说什么就说什么，把他撩拨人家的话反复叫了不知道多少遍，结果嗓子哑了三天。

 

某个午后，两人吃完饭，坐在沙发上聊天，电视里放着午后新闻，大野有些困了，被松本圈在怀里，有一搭没一搭地随口接着松本的话。

这几年大野瘦了不少，画画时太过专注忘记吃饭也是常有的，生活习惯不太规律。松本试图给他喂胖些，暂时也只有脸颊鼓起来了点。相比之下，松本不知因什么契机加强了锻炼，为了增肌还坚持喝蛋白粉一类的食物，比大野壮了一圈。

松本的手环着大野的腰，捏了捏他腰侧的肉。男人被弄得有点痒，困意没有散去，只是懒懒地一缩。

“困了？”松本在他耳边问。

大野轻轻点点头，眼皮快耷拉下去。

松本的手突然摸进他毛衣下摆，沿着小腹直摸上胸口。大野被手指的触感弄得一抖，皱眉控诉地看向对方。

松本不为所动，语气里还含着几分笑意：“不是困了吗？你睡你的。”

指尖按上乳首揉捏了两下。大野想把他的手拉下去，身上又因为午后的怠倦软绵绵的没什么力气，想着也许松本就是故意闹他，便放弃挣扎，随他继续蹂躏自己胸口。

松本拨弄了一会儿，许是觉得无聊了，手法渐渐升级，捏着乳尖向外轻轻拉扯，指甲在那片皮肤上刮着。大野胸口又麻又痒，拧着腰喘了几声。

松本低声说：“安静点啊大野桑，不是要睡觉吗？我还想看电视呢。”

现在上面播的是瑞典的财经新闻，你看个鬼啊。大野心里吐槽着，倒真配合地控制起喘息的音量。

他的上衣被掀到胸口，松本的指尖就在他乳晕周围打转，时不时捏起中央的肉粒把玩一番再松开。男人小腹的起伏已经很明显了，无意识地摆着腰，挺胸把自己往松本手里送。

身后的人突然在他后颈轻咬了一口，大野猝不及防地叫出了声，被惩罚似的捏着乳首用力掐了一把，颤抖着试图把自己缩成一团来躲避后面的舔吻。然而没什么用。松本的嘴唇追着他脖颈肩膀亲吻舔咬，一寸寸地蚕食他的身体。

等明天不知道他身上要增加多少吻痕。大野迷迷糊糊地想。

松本的鼻尖顶住他后颈头发生长的边界，在下面的细致皮肤上又啃了一口。舌尖湿热的触感仿佛直接触碰到他脊柱，男人痒得又叫了一声，这次松本抓了下他的膝盖。

大野是真的控制不了声音和颤抖了，除了努力去掰松本的手以外没什么办法，即使如此还是不得解放，委屈得眉眼都垂下去，小声湿漉漉地抗议着：“下面…难受……”

“嗯？”松本含住他耳垂吸吮了两下，听着大野的呻吟声，明知故问道：“你说什么？”

“下面、你别光碰上面……这边也——”

大野抓着松本的手往自己身下拉，对方却在半路上把手抽了回去。大野还不明白他想做什么，困惑地扭头看向他。松本朝他笑了笑：“转过来坐我腿上。”

男人乖乖照做了，转身跨坐到松本身上，双腿大开着，手臂撑在沙发靠背上保持平衡。松本拉着他上身衣服褪下去扔到一旁，手指停留在他后腰和裤子的缝隙里，先从后面往下拉，布料伸缩带卡着男人腰骨，再一点一点被拉下去，直到刮着最后裆部勒着滑落，露出下面被撑起的形状很明显的男士内裤来。

松本的手指滑到下面，隔着层布料顺着柱身勾勒。上方大野的呻吟声已经带了点哭腔，腰也不住地扭着，无自觉的放荡。

松本手指一勾，男人的性器便从内裤里弹了出来，很迫不及待的样子。

“大野桑，我还没做什么呢，怎么就急切成这样了？”

只摸了胸口而已啊，要是再这么下去，是不是有一天只靠这里你就能射了？

松本咬住眼前晃着的被自己揉捏得快胀了一倍的乳尖，轻笑着问。

男人用力摇着头，腰又弹了两下，否认的样子一点说服力都没有。

再这么被开发下去，他的身体大概真的要变奇怪了。

“就连女性都没几个能只靠上面就高潮的，说不定大野桑的身体有这方面的才能呢。”

松本继续说着，手指又拨了一下大野胸口，看着男人咬紧牙关忍耐的样子笑得很开心。

大野的身体本来就很敏感，对痛楚反应会很大，相对的，对快感也更容易沉迷。大脑处理不了过于强烈的感受，下意识想退开，但身体却自动自发想索要更多。

就连表情都是，眼睛里含着水光，眉头紧紧揪着，但眼神却是在无意识地渴求着，欲望深重的模样。

而且这样子只有松本能引出，也只有他能看见。

大野看见松本从兜里掏出润滑液的动作，把身体更贴近了些好方便松本活动。

没过多久，一根手指探了进来，没有多做扩张，只是抽动了几下，便退出去一些，有另一根手指搭上穴口。

松本突然对大野说：“你腰弯下去一点。”

大野不明白他说这话是要做什么，但还是照做了，他本来跨坐在松本腿上，再往下弯腰，双腿位置后挪了些，屁股翘起来不少。

松本的手指还保持着撑开穴口的姿势，突然有什么坚硬发凉的东西抵上那处软肉，大野还没反应过来，那东西被压了点进入他身体，接着就是某种被液体侵入的压迫感。

“……？！什么……”

大野慌张地回头去看，是润滑液的小瓶，里面的液体被松本挤着瓶身压进他体内，异物感不强，但来不及吞咽的液体顺着鼠蹊部和大腿内侧黏滑地向下滴落，男人难受地夹紧下身，润滑液似乎进入到更深的地方，随着松本搅弄的动作发出粘稠的水声。

润滑的量实在有点太多了。大野努力收缩，还是控制不了液体的溢出，双腿甚至被松本刻意用沾了油的手抚摸了一遍，动一下就是一阵肉色的光浪。

松本玩得挺开心，一只手的手指在大野体内扩张进出，另一只手揉着他臀肉捏在手心抓成各种形状，还没有忘记关照大野胸口，咬着乳首固定住，舌尖每每扫过脆弱的表面，都能听见大野吐出的悦耳的呻吟。

等松本终于觉得扩张得差不多，才抽出手指，在大野小腹肚脐周围抹了两下，压着他的腰一点一点把自己埋进去。

内壁火热地缠上来，自动自发将他往深处吸。松本沉重地喘了几下，握住大野的腰用力往下一拉，直沉到底。大野被他的动作扯得闷哼了一声，全身猛烈地颤抖起来。松本能感受到肉壁蠢动的剧烈程度，自己也咬牙硬挺着等了一会儿，才伸手在大野身前的白浊液体上划了划，笑着说：“大野桑，你这也太快了。”

男人牙关直打战，大概是羞耻心作祟，视线垂着不敢看他，眼睛里的水光眼看着要晃荡下来。

松本手指沾了些精液，举到大野唇边。大野颤巍巍地张开嘴，伸了舌尖出来舔上他手指。湿润的红色卷了乳白收进温热的口腔里，将他的指尖打得湿淋淋的。

视觉效果实在很色情。松本忍不住拱了拱腰，男人被顶得发出了一串哭音，松本借这机会把两根手指伸进他口中，夹着舌头搓弄。

松本并不想太早射出来，因此也没急着动，只停在大野体内，手指在大野留下的精液和他口腔间流连，直到体液被清理得差不多，才捏着他舌尖把玩一会儿，伸出来握住大野半勃起的下身。

大野的眼泪已经掉了下来，告饶似的啜泣着：“润、润君…你动一动……动一动好不好……”

体内的性器前端就抵在他要紧的地方，却只有细微的活动，明明差一点就能得到快乐的，但对方完全没有动的意思，只挑眉看着他：“你自己动不就行了？”

大野有些绝望地闭上眼，勉强抬起腰，内壁和性器摩擦的触感让他不由自主呻吟起来。松本在这时摸上他大腿用力捏了两下。大野膝盖一脱力，又跌坐回去，体内被重新撑开填满，顶端刚好碾过那块好地方，男人下半身酸软得难受，伏在松本身上再不动弹了。

松本又捏了捏他大腿，问：“怎么了？”

“润君……”大野抱住对方脖子磨蹭，眼泪滴到鼻尖，被蹭到松本肩窝里，“难受、动不了……你来…我想要你——”

他撒娇的话还没说完，就被松本抓着大腿根抱着站了起来，大野慌张地环住对方的肩膀，又被在空中猛颠了一下，体内的器官随着重力冲撞到前所未有的深度，他的声音直接噎死在嗓子眼里。

松本的手臂滑到大野膝窝下，抱着他行走。大野随着走动的动作一晃一晃，体内卡着的东西还在靠他自己的体重侵犯着他，进得实在太深，连入口都被撑得发疼，仿佛随时要被撕裂开。男人眼前都是黑的，嘴角涎液被晃着滴滴答答垂到松本肩膀上，直到被放下来倒在某个水平面，还没缓过劲，身后的人就开始扣着他腰猛烈进出起来。

大野的胸口蹭着某种冰凉光滑的东西，手攀在上面，辨认了很久，才意识到这是自己家阳台上摆的小桌。

他眼珠转了转，夕阳余晖洒进住宅区，对面居民楼里有几家已经开了电灯，只要有人拉开窗帘，就能看见他们。

松本忽然握上他已经恢复了精神的下身，大野避之不及，性器被大力摩擦着，之前被刻意忽视的内部在松本的抽插下也狂喜着迎合，没过多久，他便再次射了出来。

松本没有停下动作，狠狠撞开痉挛紧缩的内壁，手指在大野腰上掐出了几个印记。男人整个下半身绷得快抽筋，不断喊着不要了要坏掉了，随着体内包裹着的器官筋络抽动着达到最顶峰，自己的下身也颤抖着又吐出了几点稀薄的精水。

大野摊在桌子上喘息着，能听见松本的性器慢慢抽出去时水声和皮肉相贴合摩擦的声音，身体还在不受控制地打战。

松本掰开他臀缝，手指插进穴口，勾出一点精液，又伸进去一根手指，撑开入口，里面的颜色已经熟透了，鲜艳的红随着大野呼吸的动作一阵阵收缩，里面残留的体液和润滑被推挤着一点点溢出来沿着腿根直往下淌，许是刚才做得太激烈，液体里还留着几个小小的泡沫。

松本被这景象勾得心痒，手指探进去用力搅了搅。大野软软地叫了一声，下巴在桌面上蹭了蹭，汗湿的头发晃动着，明显是被干得没力气多说话了。

松本揽着他的腰将他扶起来送到阳台围栏边，大野双手搭在围栏上，松本刚松开手，他身体就支持不住地往下滑。

松本只好抱着大野的腰支撑，手伸到他身前握着他下身揉搓了一会儿，轻声念他名字：“大野桑，大野桑，你看。”

男人原本已经很累了，没精打采地顺着松本的手看了一眼，头皮一下子快炸开。

对方正抓着他的性器抵在围栏空隙中，前端已经探出了阳台，松本手上沾着他的前液和白浊，随着微微撸动的手势，那些淫靡的液体就沿着他柱身往下掉。

如果大野没记错的话，这边阳台下面一楼外面应该是片草地。

 

此时此刻他的精液可能正砸到草叶上——或者更糟糕，掉进楼下某家人的阳台——

 

“等、”大野羞耻得恨不得此时此刻原地人间蒸发，拼命挣扎着想退开，两人身上都赤条条的，他臀肉在松本下身用力蹭了几下，慌乱中也没注意到松本的反应。

松本抱着他后退了一步，安抚地亲了亲他侧脸：“天气预报说一会儿有雷阵雨。别这么害怕。”

大野这才稍微安静点。松本抚摸着他腰腹，将他抱得更紧了些。男人身体弹了弹，眼角发红，小声嘟囔着为什么你这么兴奋啊，倒也没有拒绝松本性器在他臀缝间磨蹭的动作。

也是实在没什么力气拒绝了。大野察觉到对方还有再来一次的意思，努力捋直舌头断断续续地表明自己实在站不住了想去床上的意愿。

行吧。松本点点头，捧着大野的腰和膝窝把他抱起来往卧室走，甚至还掂量着他重量来了一句：“你最近是不是又瘦了？”

大野没搭理他，小心收好手脚免得撞上门框，然后被松本放到床上，很眷恋地舒展了下手脚，露出没什么防备的姿势。

身上还挂着青青紫紫的各种痕迹，动作都是倦懒的，偏偏眼底还有些勾人的神志，是基于对松本的信任和爱恋，所以放任他索取。

松本俯下身去，柔柔吻上大野心脏的位置，感受自己重新插入时里面的鼓动。

大野轻声道：“我已经射不出来了，你稍微轻点。”

“嗯。”松本知道恋人是在配合他的任性，所以也没有再难为大野，只是缓慢地挺着腰，伴随大野体内收缩，时不时屏住呼吸停下动作，尽可能延长这次做爱的时间。

 

大野抓着床单，看着松本的眼神里有种温顺的平静的暖意。

松本低下头在他眼角鼻尖嘴唇落下数不尽的亲吻，能从大野的瞳孔里看见自己眼中有相同的情意。

 

他握住大野的手，十指相扣，脉搏律动合二为一。这许多年来的爱情与欲望终于被他等到结果，留在了身边。他想要的一切就在这里。

 

满室春意，不知谁先呢喃起表述爱意的话语，烙印在每寸光阴，每步足迹上，见证他们未来的光明。

 

【全文终】


End file.
